Empire
by naraic25
Summary: A host created by a Goa'uld searching for the perfect host, an odd blending and a galaxy worth of fun
1. Chapter 1

Year 18,300 of the Second Goa'uld Dynasty

Alloa a Goa'uld Queen in service to Nirrti looked over her creation, her daughter, not a symbiote like so many. Jamilla a tiny little girl, less than a half of a kilogram in weight, Alloa had birthed her today. Her lord Nirrti had commanded the creation of a new host that would be suitable for a system lord. Not just a system lord but a supreme system lord and Jamilla was her first prototype. Jamilla was going to be the host to one of the symbiotes that she had spawned and during her life the symbiote was going to be tested to see what effect the changes that Alloa had performed while the child was in her womb had wrought, how it affected the symbiote.

Jamilla wasn't just a human child; she bore within her the entire genetic memory of the Goa'uld. Alloa had lain with another Goa'uld in order to conceive her. Beyond that Alloa had adjusted Jamilla within the womb so that along with the genetic memory of the Goa'uld her muscle and bone density was increased, along with these adjustments Jamilla's immune system was adjusted so that her immune system functionality was improved. Along with increased functionality it would also no longer produce antibodies to repel the goa'uld, not that it worked of course however it was tiring for the Goa'uld. as such it was one of the leading factors that led to Goa'uld aging.

Year 18,308 of the Second Goa'uld Dynasty

Evelat writhed in agony as she waited for her God. Her prim'ta had matured and she was waiting to be implanted with a new prim'ta. Her God had chosen her to protect a special new prim'ta. It was the strongest prim'ta of her God's latest spawning. Jaffa did not have an immune system and she was suffering the effects of having no prim'ta. She was too hot, she was shivering and convulsing, and she had a hacking cough.

She was the high priest of Alloa, she knew that she had not betrayed her God, but she was beginning to wonder why her god expected her to suffer this.

She heard the door open and out of the corner of her eye she spotted her God. Following her was two Jaffa priestesses carrying a symbiote tank. Her new prim'ta, "Thank you my God," she muttered.

Evelat saw her God open the symbiote tank and withdraw a prim'ta. She heard her God's voice resonate, "This symbiote is important. It is your responsibility to defend, protect and nurture. If you fail me Evelat you will know my wrath. When I am finished with you Evelat you will beg for your next death to be your last and at this point I will give you to Nirrti and she will make me look generous."

Evelat shuddered but confidently answered "Yes my God." At this the priestess folded back the flaps of Evelat's symbiote pouch and the God placed the prim'ta in the symbiote pouch. Suddenly Evelat began to cool, her fever was breaking, her muscles calmed as she stopped shivering and she felt no need to cough.

Year 18,312 of the Second Goa'uld Dynasty

Muscle memory, the process of accustoming your body to a set of movements through practice and trial and error. Alloa intended on providing her chosen symbiote with the perfect host by preparing the host to perform in combat by drilling combat abilities into the host. Jamilla spent six hours a day with one of Alloa's personal guard practicing combat. Jamilla was born with the knowledge of how to fight, she was an expert in various martial arts, however Jamilla's body did not know how to fight. Sometimes the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak.

Year 18,315 of the Second Goa'uld Dynasty

Alloa was standing in front of a communications globe. Within the globe was the face of her master, the System Lord Nirrti. "Is the host ready for implantation?"

Alloa nodded, thinking over Jamilla, and of the symbiote within Evelat. "Yes my Lord, as is the symbiote."

Nirrti's eyes glowed, "Then it is time. I hope it proceeds well and that you have a suitable host for me soon."

Alloa smiled, it was time for all the she had prepared to come into being. Jamilla was going to be implanted with the symbiote within Evelat. A Harsesis like Jamilla with the adjustments made by Alloa would make the perfect host for the new Goa'uld. When it worked Jamilla would be the first of a new generation of hosts for all Goa'uld.

Alloa called for her personal guard 'Have Evelat to report to complex J, also gather more of my personal guard and meet outside complex J.

Jamilla sat on her bed; she knew that it was going to happen soon. She was old enough to be implanted. She didn't understand why she was going to be implanted, she had the genetic knowledge of the Goa'uld but that wasn't good enough for Alloa. She needed to be implanted and a Goa'uld would take over her mind. Despite having the genetic memory of the Goa'uld she didn't recognize within herself the characteristics possessed by her Goa'uld progenitors. She was too human for the Goa'uld.

Jamilla heard her door open and saw four Jaffa enter the room in full armour. They were not Jaffa that she was familiar with; none of them had been involved in her physical education. After the Jaffa guards was Alloa accompanied by High Priestess Evelat and two of her attendants. The Jaffa guards grabbed Jamilla and dragged her into a kneeling position, and Evelat came to position in front of Jamilla so that Jamilla face was in front of Evelat's symbiote pouch.

At this time Alloa smiled and spoke clearly, "Hello little one, its time."


	2. Chapter 2

AN I forgot in the first chapter to do a disclaimer Stargate and the Goa'uld do not belong to me

Jamilla heard Alloa's voice and a screech as the prim'ta within Evelat burst into her open mouth. She could feel the symbiote rip through the back of her throat and attach itself to her spinal column. Jamilla knew this feeling as it was one that she remembered experiencing countless times before from her genetic memory. However this was the very first time she had felt it in her own life, also it was the first time she had felt this feeling from this side of the equation, before she had been the Goa'uld taking a host, or at least she remembered being a goa'uld taking a host.

Within her mind she heard a voice, thoughts coming from the symbiote, "I am Samuda, I will control this body and you will serve me."

Jamilla saw memories flash before her eyes as Samuda was reviewing her memories, first physical training and then Samuda began to look at the genetic memory of the goa'uld, within Jamilla.

_Her ancestor was standing there, twirling a pain stick as another goa'uld cried out on the ground. The goa'uld had been tortured for months and he was breaking. The ancestors laughed and giggled her enemy had finally broken. _

The voice within Jamilla's head that she knew was Samuda sounded out, 'Why do you not feel joy Jamilla, when experiencing our ancestors torture of an enemy?'

Jamilla's response shocked Samuda, 'Why does our ancestor feel joy, why do you, feel joy, torture is a necessary evil, not something to celebrate. It is the corruption of the goa'uld, Tel'chak never finished his device before Anubis defeated him and all goa'uld have suffered from the corruption of the sarcophagus. It is a corruption that has not passed to me, but has passed into you Samuda'

Samuda was silent thinking over Jamilla's thoughts while focusing on taking full control of Jamilla's body. 'It is true that we are different than we were before the sarcophagus but why is that the fault of the sarcophagus. It is more likely to be the effects to thousands of years of genetic memories. We have to be vicious in order to survive.'

Jamilla agreed 'Vicious maybe but that does not mean that we have to enjoy it, look at our genetic memories through my eyes, but first pay attention to Alloa, you are taking too long to take over me, you do not want Alloa to react negatively.'

Samuda lowered Jamilla's head before raising it, eyes flashing Goa'uld gold, "I am Samuda. My Lord I thank you for providing me with such a wonderful host."

"Rest my child and make yourself ready." Alloa said before leaving the room.

As Alloa left Samuda could hear Jamilla's voice, 'Be your own person Samuda, do not follow all the ways of the Goa'uld because it is the way it has always been, make your own ways Samuda. We have the same memories Samuda, I know what has gone before, the waste and the corruption, things can be different for us.'

Samuda shivered to throw off Jamilla's suggestions; Jamilla was like no host in the history of the Goa'uld. It was difficult to ignore her given as she said that she had the genetic memory of the Goa'uld. Eventually she relented and gave in.

The minds of Samuda and Jamilla blended together in a way that no Goa'uld or Tok'ra had ever experience. With twenty thousand years of genetic memories in common despite different emotional views, with the benefit of hindsight it was obvious to the combined entity that the blending was going to be different.

Jamilla felt the rush of feelings as Samuda's thoughts infringed upon hers. She did not know of any blending that resulted in this actual blending. It was as if both minds and collapsed into each other and became one mind. Jamilla knew that Samuda no longer felt the joy experienced by other Goa'uld when inflicting pain on others. At the same time Jamilla felt the Goa'uld need to rule that was missing previously. Jamilla could no longer feel a dividing line between her own thoughts and Samuda's, she was no longer sure that they were separate entities. She could feel and control the symbiote within her and she was no longer fully attached to name Jamilla. She would welcome being called Samuda just as much as she welcomed the name Jamilla.

Jamilla smiled to herself, this was a day on which her empire would begin. This was a day that would be remembered for ever, this was a day where her life began.

Alloa would have to be kept in the dark, she could not know that Samuda as she would have to be known as was anything other than a typical Goa'uld. If she knew before she was ready then Samuda would suffer problems. She would be destroyed. As Alloa liked to threaten she would be tortured until she begged for the release of final death and then she would be given to Nirrti.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Stargate SG1 does not belong to me, nor do the Goa'uld

Only Alloa knew about Jamilla, well everyone knew about Samuda the Queens spawn that had been selected to take a host, and everyone knew about Jamilla as well, the human girl chosen at birth to be the host of a goa'uld. But while everyone knew about Samuda and Jamilla no one apart from Alloa knew that Jamilla was more than a mere human girl and no one knew at all knew about the odd blending between the two.

It was for this reason that when Alloa wished to perform medical scans on Samuda that they were performed in hidden lab in the tunnels beneath Alloa's complex.

Samuda and Jamilla had been joined for six months when Alloa had summoned Samuda to the labs. In the centre of the lab was a bed and Samuda knew that it was expected of her to lie down. She was a Goa'uld even if she lack much of the pride of her race however and she knew that Alloa could end her at will so she did as she was expected to. Alloa smiled as she declared, "I have a new scanning device that I wish to use on you."

Samuda thought inwardly I hope nothing about this gives away the odd nature of my blending. Blending really is a more appropriate word since we can no longer delineate between Symbiote and Host. It's not the Goa'uld way, and it's not the Tok'ra way either though they use the word blending as well, but that's a very different thing, the Tok'ra and the host are different entities that take turns controlling the body. Samuda didn't understand how the Tok'ra did it but it sounded weird to her.

Alloa raised her hand and began her scan scanning Jamilla's head. The scan then continued downwards over the neck over where the Goa'uld symbiote was. Alloa frowned and repeated the scan. "Your hosts brainwave functions are odd Samuda, they are oddly in line with your own Samuda. Do you have an explanation?"

Samuda had to suppress a shiver; Alloa knew something was different about her now. Think Samuda, think, be subservient, then she won't get suspicious, and then it came to her, "Maybe my Lord. I have a theory My Lord. I have a greater level of control over the host than I would expect to have from genetic memories. Perhaps because the host contains the Goa'uld codes of life it is easier to control. My control extends over the mind and brain of the host. Since this is so I can understand how the hosts brainwaves would mirror my own."

Alloa nodded, "You have done well, my child. Your control of your host will serve you well. All seems to be processing as expected. Your Host's Telomeres are degrading at a slower than expected rate. This should mean that it will survive for longer than would be normal."

Samuda smiled inwardly, she didn't know what effect having to change hosts would have on her given her odd blending. Thankfully it wasn't something that she would have to consider for a very long time. "You are dismissed to duties Samuda."

While the main reason for her existence was something of a genetic experiment, that did not mean that Samuda did not have things to do for Alloa. She was a Goa'uld and the Goa'uld lived a feudal society. She was sworn in service to her Lord Alloa, who was in service to the System Lord Nirrti who was in service to the Supreme System Lord. She performed duties for Alloa and she received a stipend in Naquadah to meet her needs or to build her stockpiles. She was charged with Alloa's two tel'taks. This role covered maintenance, and performing occasional tasks such as piloting a Tel'tak on errands. It was a role that Samuda enjoyed as it allowed her to get away from Alloa's home world for a time, not that she left the system, the Tel'taks were too slow for any trip to take less than a a few months each way and Alloa had need of her often for testing.

Occasionally she tinkered with one of the Tel'tak's, one that she thought of as hers not that it was, belonging as it did to her Lord Alloa but it was the one she always chose to use on errands. She was thinking on this work as she was dismissed. When she suggested upgraders her lord would give her an allocation of resources to use. Her current project was replacing the power conduits to remove external plasma bleed and installing and a shield generator to use the extra available power. She felt that this would make it safer for her while she performed errands. Not that she had ever been in danger before but it was something to keep her busy, and also something to win her Lord's favour.

A/N If anyone would be willing to Beta or to review with feedback it would be really appreciated. I'm not really a prolific author and I could do with feedback. If you are following this expect short but regular chapters. I hope thats ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 does not belong to me, nor do the Goa'uld

Samuda was luxuriating in her bed in her apartment in Alloa's palace until she heard the door chime. A voice came over the door's speakers, "My Lord, the Goddess Alloa wishes your presence in her throne room."

Samuda was confused, she knew of knew of no reason why she would be summoned by Alloa. She was on schedule for her tasks and she had been given a schedule of work for the next month. She also knew when she was not supposed to be seen in the labs for another three months. Perhaps Lord Nirrti wished to see how the Goa'uld with the Hok'tar host was performing. That would not be a good thing. Nirrti would not be willing to see the survival of such a Goa'uld in the long term. Only she and her favourites would be allowed the honour of a Hok'taur host once it was determined to be safe. Samuda pressed the button allowing her to speak to those outside the room, "I understand and I will attend."

As she rose she considered her presumption. Nirrti would not visit a subordinate's world, not even one of her lieutenants. If Nirrti wished to see her perhaps she could escape. She was wearing her hand device and her savings were hidden in the Tel'tak that she was working on. Perhaps if need be she could escape in that direction, and steal the Tel'tak. Eventually she would need to escape, but that could be years down the road.

Of course she could be summonsed for a different reason. Perhaps there was a threat to the planet or perhaps Lord Nirrti had gone to war. As she reached the throne room she knew that the summons was not for her alone. The room was set out to host a meeting of all Goa'uld in the service of Alloa. There was space also for several Jaffa.

Alloa had more Goa'uld her service than many Goa'uld Lords. The majority of Goa'uld symbiotes are killed at maturation. If every Goa'uld that grew to maturity within a Jaffa took a host the numbers of Goa'uld would explode. That would increase competition which the majority Goa'uld did not need. Despite the existence of the Asgard who mainly stay within their own Galaxy, the Goa'uld are for the major race in the Milky Way. Population growth was needed to maintain that position. It was because Alloa is a Queen and as such she had a greater emotional affinity with symbiotes that so many symbiotes within her realm were implanted upon maturity. Even with this comparatively large number there was less than 50 Goa'uld in service to Alloa.

Samuda found her seat towards the back of room. Seating was determined by rank which was determined by a combination of duties and age, and Samuda was of course the youngest Goa'uld in Alloa's service and her duties were technical in nature rather than leadership based. She did not command human slaves, Jaffa in service or the assistance of other Goa'uld. She ranked above those few Goa'uld who served as assistants but below all others. As well as Goa'uld a number of Jaffa was present. Many senior Goa'uld brought their First Primes while Alloa's First Prime a number of her Household Guard was also present.

Shortly after the room filled Alloa herself entered trailed by her two Consorts. As she sat on her throne her First Prime called for silence. Alloa stood from her throne, "It is war, Alakshmi a lieutenant of My Lord Nirrti was attacked by forces of the System Lord Morirgan." There was a chorus of whispers as various Goa'uld exchanged thoughts. Morrigan and her Danu relations were rim-ward of Nirrti and as such Nirrti was the only logical option if Morrigan wished to expand towards the other System Lords.

Alloa adjusted her fingers and her First Prime again called out "Silence."

"As to how this will affect us" Alloa began before pointing at one of the Goa'uld in the front row, "Mirek, you will take 500 Jaffa and report to Lord Nirrti, serve her and do great things in my name. Maul, you will take my Al'keshs and rendezvous with Lord Nirrti's fleet. Serve her well and be victorious. Sienna I want you to prepare my fall-back site. The construction of the pyramid is your priority. Samuda, you are overseeing the transport and installation of a surface based weapons system on the opposite side of the planet. All of you be vigilant and make yourself ready, war could descend on us at any time. While my Ha'tak will remain that is no guarantee of safety."

Samuda was in shock to hear her name mentioned. She did not expect her duties in war time. That said she supposed it was inevitable that she transport weapons, she was responsible for two Tel'taks. Many Goa'uld's duties were not adjusted. That said the majority of the Goa'uld served Alloa on the Ha'tak and they would presumably be at an increased state of readiness.

As she left the room and walked through the corridors towards her apartment, she considered warfare among the Goa'uld. Morrigan, Camulus and Kali were the System Lords who were neighbours of Nirrti. As such, limited by the speed of Goa'uld hyperspace they were the only viable targets for warfare for Nirrti. At the same time they were the only threats to Nirrti's domain. No System Lord could afford for their fleets to be more than a year away from their territory. Would a fleet of Morrigan descend upon this world, if it did what would she do? She had no Jaffa which was something that she would have to rectify. Jaffa were an expense she had so far avoided however given the state of war they could enhance her chances at survival in an invasion.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1

AN minor edit

If Samuda was to acquire Jaffa, how would she go about it? The traditional way was to make a payment to her Lord for the right to acquire the services of a number of Jaffa. The thing is by this method she could only acquire those who were not in service to her lord or to another Goa'uld. Since Goa'uld always chose the best available only the young, the old, the infirm and the female would be available.

Not that females were unable to fight but they did not receive the same training as males. However that was considered only enough to allow the females to defend the home. The typical Goa'uld view was that males fight and females breed. Furthermore females had a size disadvantage when compared to male Jaffa. Not that size was essential in a fight, but still physical prowess is not something to underestimate.

Samuda didn't need many Jaffa, just a couple of body guards and maybe a pilot to make her life easier. Even so the acquisition of three Jaffa, and outfitting them properly would cripple her stockpiles, and paying their maintenance would also be expensive, sure they would most likely only need food but and a place to rest, or Kelno'Reem. Jaffa often claimed that they needed no sleep but for functional reasons it was the same thing, time to rest and recover while in a state with slowed heartbeat and slowed metabolic functions.

Nevertheless the idea had to be put to the back her mind; her lord had commanded her and she had work to do. Now there is an idea surface based weapons were complicated that used Naquadah fuel and a lot of it. To be specific the surface weapon system was powered by two thousand Liquid Naquadah fuel cells. Perhaps a few of those could be diverted into her own stockpile in order to defray the cost of Jaffa.

At any rate Samuda had to begin her work. Phase one consisted of shipping Human Slaves to the weapon site. Supposedly they were going to be waiting for her at the Tel'tak. When she reached the Tel'tak she saw 400 hundred human slaves gathered in a disorderly fashion, talking in groups and standing around. They all carried packs in which they had food and materials with which to construct a tent.

They were slaves, but they were very different to Palace slaves that Samuda had to interact with the most, but dirty unwashed labourers. They relied on muscle use rather than any technology. It was a waste but things were done this way because technologically advanced slaves would be a threat.

It would be a tight fit inside the ship for the slaves, especially since she had no intention of allowing any of them to be close to her. She might be different from other Goa'uld but she still had no intention of allowing slaves to press against her. It would be undignified, and unsanitary.

As Samuda opened the Tel'tak's doors and walked aboard she cried out for the slaves to board. As she reached the pilots chair she ran through the pre-flight operations before looking around to find that the humans were still boarding the ship. O for the discipline of Jaffa. She waited a minute before turning and with eyes flashing crying out "I do not have much more patience." The humans ran to board the ship and find space for themselves.

As the last slave boarded Samuda closed the door and took off. She enjoyed flying, there was an odd mix of adrenaline and freedom that she found exhilarating. She was rarely free and she knew that. She was a Goa'uld in the service to Alloa and her life was governed by her duties, and keeping her masks up and not slipping in public but when flying she was free. The chatter of slaves brought her back to reality, "We're flying," one exclaimed, while another cried out that he was "afraid of heights." That one was promptly hit on the back of the head as another exclaimed "The Goddess will hold us in the palm of her hand and we shall be safe." While it was true that she wasn't going to crash the ship the religious posturing vaguely annoyed her. She knew she was not a God, not like some other Goa'uld who actually believed their own propaganda.

As the ship landed, she yelled out "Disembark" as she opened the ship's door. The humans shuffled their way out of the ship one by one. As the last slave left the ship she quickly took off and flew back to the other side of the planet. Components were stored near a set of rings and she would have to ring them aboard and fly them to the other side of the planet while slaves loaded the next set of components. As the first component materialised aboard the Tel'tek, Samuda looks at the ring control master display. An 1,100 kilogram trinium block that was going to serve as the weapons base unit, that would take some effort from the slaves to move. Put wheels on it and have horses move it, or any of a hundred higher technology methods of moving heavy weights, instead it was going to be carried by 20 human slaves from the ring platform to the weapons planned location.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Stargate SG1

Day by day Samuda's time was taken up by transporting parts to the weapon site. The loading and unloading of her ship was all but finished, only the fuel supply still had to be transported. However the human slaves had huge amount of work still to do. The weapon had to be assembled.

Her decision to take a small number of Jaffa into her service had been delayed. She had no time with between overseeing the installation and planning something of a heist. Not that it was much of a heist to plan stealing something that you were in charge of guarding but it definitely weighed on her mind.

The weapon system was powered by 2,000 Liquid Naquadah fuel cells. Naquadah itself was the lifeblood of Goa'uld culture. If was used in almost all forms of Goa'uld technology. Liquid Naquadah was a refined form of naquadah, superheated and ionized in a plasma form. Liquid Naquadah stored in a transparent silicon trinium shell was called a Liquid Naquadah fuel cell. It was used as a power source in a number of Goa'uld weapons such as staff weapons, staff cannons and some ground based weaponry.

If Samuda converted her stockpiled stores and all her possessions into Liquid Naquadah she would only have 200 fuel cells and nothing else. Soon she would be transporting ten times her entire asset base in fuel cells. She fully intended to appropriate a number of them. But how many? She would need to leave the majority in the weapon so that it would function if needed. Also it would be difficult to dispose of a large amount of fuel cells since all Goa'uld in service of Alloa knew that she was given this duty. If she suddenly had fuel cells available for trade she would be under suspicion. That said a time would come when she could use it. Goa'uld lived a long time and if she intended on living a full life she would need to kill of Alloa and escape the planet. After all Alloa was the only one who knew about her host.

At any rate any heist was several weeks away and Samuda had to supervise the installation of other parts. Like much of Goa'uld technology the installation process was a mix of high and low tech. Human slave labourers carried large components, or if they were lucky they got to haul large components into position. When components were in place Samuda would align a crystal, or insert a crystal and the process would complete allowing the labourers to begin again. Such waste, a three or four man unit could do this entire job in a day with suitable technology available. Instead the process was dragging on, Samuda had been assigned this duty six weeks previously and it would take another two weeks to complete.

As the human slaves were busy with hauling the next piece of the weapon into place Samuda could feel naquadah nearby. Goa'uld were of course capable of sensing the presence of naquadah within a certain range depending on the amount of naquadah present, she herself could sense Alloa's capital and the stargate on the other side of the planet. Alloa could also sense Naquadah in the weapon's systems which had already been assembled or transported to the site. This however was different. This was another Goa'uld and she could sense the Naquadah in its bloodstream. Raising her hand device she turned searching for the Goa'uld in question. There was a tree line off to the side near the weapon site. The slaves would be no help. Again she regretted not having hired Jaffa. Running towards the tree line focusing on her senses she did not notice a weak shockwave from a hand device before it impacted. She was staggered and the other Jaffa had the advantage. She would have to follow him and hope that he or she had no Jaffa.

She returned fire with the device in the direction which she had been fired at from but didn't make impact. She dodged the return fire and noticed that her foe was hiding behind a tree. She could make enough of him out to know that he was male and that he was big. Briefly Samuda wondered if she should have told the slaves that an enemy of their god was within the wooded region and let them handled it. Sure they would probably die but she would be safe before her conscious reminded her that she was different from the Goa'uld, not only that but sending the Humans on a suicide mission wouldn't have worked. They were not trained warriors and they would have no resistance to a hand device.

She supposed that it was time to prove what a hok'tar host was capable of. He stepped out of his cover to fire at her but she stepped out of the way and behind cover of her own, returning his blast with one of her own which caught him on the leg as he was pulling back. She could hear the sound him staggering and waited hoping that he would stagger out of his cover. She waited a minute but no luck. Both of them were waiting for the other to leave their cover. She quickly dashed from her cover towards another tree nearer to him. As she was running she saw his head and fired her hand device. Again he staggered but this time he dropped out of his cover.

Samuda knew that she couldn't relent so slowly advanced towards him with the hand device still firing, before she heard a shout, "You shall not take me." The Goa'uld drew a knife from his belt sheath and drove into his brain, most likely leaving host and symbiote beyond the healing powers of a sarcophagus.

AN Another chapter done, yay, if anyone reading is interested in beta reading leave a review. I'm interested in hearing any ideas or thoughts by readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 does not belong to me

She'd killed someone. Sure she remembered committing thousands of murders but this was different. She actually killed someone for the first time. Not her memories but her herself. It was different. But at the same time it was the same. It was battle and she acted. There was nothing else that she could.

She paused for a minute collecting herself. Deep breath in and deep breath out. She didn't kill anyone. He killed himself. Why did he kill himself? He didn't want to be interrogated, or more to the point he didn't want to be tortured. She raised her hand, the one with a healing device rather than a hand device and used the devices scanning mode. Her first thought was right, he was dead beyond the ability of a sarcophagus to revive.

How did he get here? Obviously he had a ship of some sort, or maybe a ship left him here. The area would have to be searched; if there was a ship on site she may be able to claim it for her own as a reward for killing the Goa'uld. What was his mission, espionage or sabotage? Either way Alloa would need to know of his presence. Had he won their confrontation he would have been able to destroy the weapon or take much of the material away with him.

Samuda approached the body. Reaching down she removed the hand device from the corpse. Hand devices were valuable to a Goa'uld she could sell it or trade it. The Goa'uld carried nothing else of value. She would have to have humans bringing the corpse back to the ship. She would need to present it Alloa. Perhaps she would recognise the Host, although probably not.

Returning to the weapon site she directed two of the slaves to bring the body to the Tel'tak. She got aboard and waited for slaves to return. Allos most likely stretched herself at the start of the war sending her Al'kesh to join Nirrti's fleet but then Nirrti was at war and as a Nirrti's underlord Alloa probably needed to contribute or be accused of treason. Alloa had to have a view on issues beyond her territories.

When the body was loaded Samuda started up the Tel'tak. Pushing the ships sunlight engines to maximum speed she reached the planet's capital. Landing the Tel'tak in its usual berth she quickly grabbed one of Alloa's Jaffa who was in the area on guard duty. "Jaffa, there is the body of an infiltrator within the Tel'tak, grab it and accompany me at once. I must see My Lord Alloa."

Quickly walking through the corridors she approached Alloa's throne room. Thankfully it was the part of the day during which Alloa spent in her throne room holding court so she did not have to track down her Lord. Opening the door she called out, "My Lord," pausing briefly before continuing, "I have caught an infiltrator near the weapon site."

Alloa's smile showed her delight, "You have done well Samuda. Does the infiltrator live."

Samuda shook her head, "No My Lord, when he was overcome he drove a knife into his brain, as far as I can tell he is beyond the powers of a sarcophagus."

"Understood, I will have my Ha'tak search the area for any sign of his passing, most likely he was dropped into the area by a Tel'tak which proceeded to flee." Alloa paused for a second while considering, "I will reward you for this victory. I think it is time for you have your own Jaffa, when you have selected them I will allow you to draw four sets of armour and four staff weapons from my armoury."

Samuda nodded, "You are generous my lord, and I thank you."

"Of course I am child," and then with a smile at those gathered in the throne room, Jaffa, Human and Goa'uld, "I am God."

At this the Humans and Jaffa gathered went to their knees, "My Lord and My God," while Samuda smirked inwardly, 'talk about believing her own propaganda.'

Samuda left thinking about the day's events. She needed a bath of course but she also needed to choose Jaffa, or at least to get a movement in choosing them. Nothing like combat and the suggestion of her Lord to make her do something. Despite her lord's reward she would still have to make a payment to her Lord for taking Jaffa. Apparently she was bound to recruit four.

If she needed four Jaffa then she would recruit her first prime, her pilot and two body guards. The thing is how do you recognise talent in piloting or tactics and strategy in young Jaffa. Since that is what she would have available to recruit. That is unless she went after a retired veteran for her First Prime. Unfortunately that wouldn't work either because his shortened lifespan would leave her having to pay for a replacement relatively quickly.

Samuda decided to recruit what she knew how to recruit first. She would visit one of the Jaffa villages tomorrow and sponsor a tournament of fighting ability. Perhaps she should just select four Jaffa based on fighting ability and then train them as pilots, and select the one who after time showed themselves to have a good tactical mind as her first prime.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate

Samuda walked into the town. It was a Jaffa town, a settlement really. Within the town lived a half dozen experienced Jaffa who thought younger Jaffa the ways of war. Many of them had served as first primes or members of the household guard of Alloa. The easiest way to choose Jaffa was to select based on combat ability, the easiest way to judge which would be to judge based on ability in duels.

It wasn't an ideal method to choose Jaffa. Weapon accuracy, piloting abilities and strategic and tactical planning would be important to her however it was impossible to work on. Staff Weapons were something that young Jaffa did not train in until they entered the service of a Goa'uld.

Upon arriving at the towns square she called over a few Jaffa, flashing the hosts eyes "Summon the training masters, I wish to choose Jaffa." Calling over other Jaffa she instructed "Clear the town square, I wish to observe the prowess of the young warriors." The Jaffa bowed before going to perform their tasks.

An elderly Jaffa approached her, "My Lord, I am Kinoc, I was a member of Nirrrti's household guard before I entered the service of Alloa, I served for her first prime for a decade before being released from her service. I have many warriors that would be excellent choices for you. If I may ask how many do you intend to choose?"

Samuda looked at the man with interest, "I plan to choose four warriors today if I can find suitable choices. There may not be."

Kinoc looked affronted as if personally insulted, "My Lord I guarantee that there will be suitable Jaffa present today."

As the square filled up Samuda noticed that six older Jaffa was present. Around each was a knot of young warriors. "Attention Jaffa. All those who would enter into my service assemble." The Jaffa fell into ranks, each carrying a training staff, in total there was 127; to the side stood the training masters. Turning to them "I wish to see a contest of combat ability, arrange it Jaffa."

Within minutes the training masters had divided the young warriors into pairs who were contesting, one warrior dressed similarly to the combatants stood to the side. Samuda quietly asked Kinoc "Is he not competing." Kinoc's response surprised her slightly, "He has a bye, numbers are uneven."

Samuda's response was interrupted by a voice from behind her, "I will fight him. I am Mya'ac and I wish to compete." Turning around Samuda saw a young woman carrying a training staff. Several of the training masters laughed, "Women are not warriors," while others looked thoughtful.

Kinoc spluttered "Granddaughter, go back to our house,"

Samuda smiled but countermanded Kinoc's instructions, "At least she has spirit, let her fight," before sitting back to watch the competitions. Mya'ac won her first combat with surprising quickness. While many of the male Jaffa tried to fight a battle of strength Mya'ac focused on speed and agility.

When the number of fighters dwindled to eight, Samuda felt that she had a clear idea as to the strength and weaknesses of each of the eight Jaffa. Mya'ac was amoung them to the surprise of many including her grandfather. In her mind she had chosen which she wished to call to her service however she enjoyed watching the competition, unfortunately none present was willing to wager with her. A quick word in the ear of Macos ensured that none of her choices were drawn against each other.

Samuda's four choices progressed to the final four in the competition. Mya'ac, the only female entrant, an athletic female who danced around the combat area avoiding opposition blows. Her speed allowed her gain a superior angle on her opposition often. Two brothers twins, Furkas and Karak, with dark skin and large muscular frames, technically skilled combatants they used their strength well. Culsa while lacking the speed of Mya'ac and the bulk of the twins Culsa was a technically excellent practitioner of Jaffa martial arts.

Samuda called a halt to the competition, "Mya'ac Furkas, Karak and Culsa, you are my chosen Jaffa. I welcome you into my service. Accompany me." The four quickly fell in behind her. "You may return to your families tomorrow to gather your possessions. Tonight I want to acquire your weapons and armour. One of the rooms in my apartment has been converted to sleep four in preparation for your arrival."

AN A Goa'uld has to Jaffa right. So these are Samuda's first few. They are all the Jaffa that she will have into her service for a little while.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer Stargate SG1 doesn't belong to me, if it did well lets just say I wouldn't be writing fanfic.

Samuda entered her apartment, trailed by her four new Jaffa, each carrying their new equipment. She called out for them to stand attention, "Attention Jaffa," before leaving them for a moment.

Returning wearing a Goa'uld healing device she raised her hand before Culsa who flinched backwards, "My Lord have I displeased you." Its unfortunate that the he merely expects pain when a Goa'uld hand is raised. Stories about the hand device must be common in Jaffa settlements; however stories about healing devices must be unheard of.

As the healing device activated a low of awe appeared on the faces of the four Jaffa as Culsa was bathed in a bright light, his cut lip knitted together and his bruises faded. "I thank my Lord," was his stuttering response.

Samuda went on to Furkas and Kerak. Their bruises were not yet visible but were still tender.

Sidestepping Samuda went on to Mya'ac who was eagerly awaiting her turn. Despite her agility six rounds of combat with other Jaffa had left its mark upon her and even with a Jaffa symbiote it would take her several days for Mya'ac to recover, fortunately for her Samuda's use of the healing device eliminated the bruises. "Go and rest Jaffa, tomorrow you have free to gather your possessions. The next day I expect you in my service."

Mya'ac rose early, an hour before dawn's light shone. Kerak, Furkas and Culsa were still in their beds. Mya'ac escaped the room silently before returning to her grandfather's house. A little after dawn she entered she saw her grandfather pacing tensely. When he saw her he quickly embraced her, before pulling back and shouting, "What were you doing, little one, competing like that. You made a show of me entering the God's competition without my blessing. You have disgraced me before my peers."

Mya'ac shook her head, the same grandfather focused on his image, "I competed and I won the right to serve a God."

This annoyed Kinoc further "Little one the service of the gods is a dangerous thing, you could be hurt or even die in their service. It is not for women." That served only to anger Mya'ac who quickly struck at her grandfather before leaving his house.

Culsa was the next to rise, Dawn was approaching and so he saw no reason to be careful not to disturb Kerak and Furkas. How was he to tell his new comrades apart. As he left the room he heard them stirring. His own home was an empty building. His mother was dead while his sisters had married and his father brothers were in service to the gods. He did however have some keepsakes to collect and he wished to talk to his neighbour and ask him to mind the house.

Kerak heard Culsa depart and woke with a silly grin on his face, shaking Furkas to get him up he crowed out, "Wait till Mother sees us in armour, she will be so proud."

Furkas smiled, "Forget mother, I want to see Vilya, and Mar'ecs response," naming their younger brothers.

Kerak nodded, "About that, will Lord Samuda take them into service when they are older, I don't want to see them one every couple of decades when our Lord releases us and that corresponds to when their Lord releases them."

Furkas shook his head, "We will have to prove our strength and the strength of our family name before our Lord, so that when the time comes we can suggest to our Lord that our brothers enter into her service."

As the brothers approached their family's house they were quickly filled with armloads of you young Jaffa as their younger brothers each picked one to jump up and hug. Not that the young Jaffa thought the issue through properly as it resulted in them running into a suit of metal armour.

"Owie" both younger brothers moaned.

As Furkas and Kerak entered the house they saw their mother tear up slightly, "My boys are so grown up, they wear armour and they are serving a god. I am so proud."


	10. Chapter 10

Samuda was boarding the Tel'tak for the first time with her new Jaffa. "Furkas, Kerak, stay in the cargo section," before approaching the flight section, "Mya'ac, Culsa, watch what I do, I wish you to learn how to pilot vessels."

Samuda began to explain about the ship capabilities, "A Tel'tak is primarily a transport ship for transporting personal or cargo. It can handle twenty-five passengers or 35 tonnes of cargo. This Tel'tak is capable of travelling through hyperspace at twice the speed of light."

Both Jaffa nodded as Samuda began to run through the Tel'taks pre-flight routine. "When powering up the ship you must run pre-flight checks in order to make sure that the ship is space worthy and ready for travel. Check hull integrity, power plant, hyperdrive & sublight engine condition, CO2 scrubbers. On this ship you should also check the shields however it not standard on other Tel'taks."

Samuda continued explaining the piloting process as she flew the ship to the weapons site on the other side of the planet.

When the ship landed Samuda disembarked, her first job as it was since being attacked previously was to inspect the weapons system for signs of sabotage. She then assigned the human slaves to take a role in the construction.

Almost two weeks later Samuda was returning to the Weapon site for the final time. Mya'ac was in the pilot's seat of the Tel'tak while Culsa was in the co-pilots seat. In the cargo section Furkas and Kerak sat waiting for the Tet'tak to arrive. Also within the cargo section was four crates containing 500 liquid naquadah fuel cells each.

As the ship landed Samuda considered for what had to be the thousandth time did she want to do this. It would be treason. Then again Alloa was eventually going to get her killed so why not improve her own position. "Culsa, Furkas, Kerak take a crate each, Mya'ac guard the cargoship."

At this instruction jaws dropped, Samuda was not ordering that each crate be transferred instead her instructions left a crate on the ship. Again she doubted whether or not this was the right way to go, of it was right, was it smart to include the Jaffa. Through no fault of their own they had worshipped Alloa since they were born. There was not to say that they would have any loyalty to her. She wondered which would object to her orders first.

Culsa was the one to object, "My Lord, why leave a crate behind."

Samuda shook her head, she didn't want to lie to the Jaffa exactly but how could she say, 'I'm stealing the crate full of fuel cells from the God you have worshipped since childhood.' She couldn't just say it. She would mix the truth in with her story "Culsa the weapon will fire perfectly well with less fuel cells, the extra is unneeded." Culsa nodded appearing to accept what she was saying. It wasn't even a lie, the weapon would perfectly well with just a single fuel cell, it would stop firing pretty quickly too but it would work perfectly well until then.

Samuda led the way to the weapon site before instructing the slaves how to install each fuel cell in the weapons power unit. As she stood back and watched she instructed her Jaffa to scout the area. The weapon was theoretically complete, if not turned on and as such any further infiltrators would be able to seize control of the completed weapon.

Apart from a single infiltrator going for the weapon, Alloa's domain had not been affected by the war between Nirrti and Morrigan. However just because Alloa's domain remained unaffected did not mean that Alloa's forces had escaped involvement, Mirek and the Jaffa that he brought with him to Nirrti's service had been slaughtered while Maul and his Al'Kesh had gone raiding against a world thought defenceless which had turned out to have a mothership in orbit. Needless to say that he had come out the worst in that battle.

With the weapon complete Samuda pressed the buttons required to activate it, slaving control to a console in Alloa's throne room. Thinking for a moment Samuda pressed another few buttons allowing uploading a program that would allow her to shut down the weapon remotely, just in case she had to flee. It would be better if she could take control over the weapon remotely but that would take too long for her to program. She could not allow the slaves to think that she was not a God.

Upon completion she turned to her Jaffa who had returned, "Culsa make the ship ready to leave, Furkas, Kerak escort the humans to the Tel'tak we are moving soon."

All three Jaffa nodded, and ritually responded "Yes My Lord."

Upon returning to the capital Samuda turned to Mya'ac "Inform Alloa that the weapon is completed."

Culsa pointed to the crate still sitting in the Tel'tak "My Lord."

Samuda shook her head, he wasn't going to drop the issue, "Furkas bring it to my apartment, I will take care of it." Leaning in towards Kerak, Samuda muttered, "Its empty, I wish to study his reaction, watch him."

Kerak appeared startled before muttering back, almost silently, "Yes My Lord."


	11. Chapter 11

Samuda wasn't a God. Samuda knew she wasn't a God. Samuda wished to tell those who followed her that she wasn't a God. However Samuda could not. Samuda was a Goa'uld. What's more Samuda was in service to Alloa; and Samuda lived on Alloa's planet. Samuda could not explain that she was not a God in such a way that her Jaffa would not treat her differently. There was too many spies and as such she feared discovery. She would need an opportunity to explain it to them properly, and to do in such a way that they would not turn on her.

She didn't think they would turn on her. She treated them well and used the healing device on them when needed. From the point of view of her Jaffa she probably appeared to be a kind and benevolent God. Not that she was a God.

She lied to her Jaffa, would they be able to trust her in the future when they discovered that she was not a God. How would they react, if the four of them turned on her and attacked her she wouldn't survive telling them. Not that they would attack her. She lied to Culsa almost four months ago when the weapon system was completed telling him that she would take care of the crate of fuel cells. Well she did take care of the fuel cells, she diverted them into her own stockpile. Of course that wasn't what meant in the context of the conversation so it was still a lie. She lied to Kerak less than a minute later when she claimed to be testing Culsa. Would they trust her. They would have to trust her anything else would result in their deaths. Not from her, she didn't intend on hurting her Jaffa, but rather from the rest of the Goa'uld. If the she told them that the Goa'uld were not Gods, well they would hardly serve another Goa'uld who demanded worship and there was no place for a Jaffa that did not serve the Goa'uld.

It would her way or death and a slow death at that from one of the other Goa'uld. At least at first, in time they would serve her willingly.

Samuda heard a door chime, indicating that someone was requesting entry. Mya'ac entered, "My lord, Lord Alloa wishes your presence."

Samuda nodded, "Accompany me." Samuda walked towards Alloa's throne room, Mya'ac walking a half step in front of her opening doors as appropriate. Within was a bustle activity as Humans, Goa'uld and Jaffa scurried here and there. In general the room was emptying as personal were sent on assignments by Alloa. Among the crowd Samuda heard the whispered discussion of invasion. Quickly thinking Samuda realized that this might be her opportunity to get out of Alloa's service. In battle she may have the opportunity to kill Alloa and to escape. "Mya'ac fetch Culsa, Kerak and Furkas immediately, you and Culsa are to bring the valuables from my apartment to the Tel'tak, you know which one I prefer. Have Furkas and Kerak meet me here." Mya'ac looked slightly confused, but Samuda pushed through, "now Mya'ac this is important, do it in haste." Mya'ac nodded before sprinting back to the apartment where her fellow Jaffa were resting.

Within a half hour Samuda was standing before Alloa. She didn't know details but from conversations that she had picked up a squadron of Morrigan's Ha'tak was three hours away. "Samuda my child, I am going to retreat to Rudra, the Stargate is occupied so I will have to travel by ship. You will pilot me by Tel'tak."

Samuda smiled, this would be perfect for her, Alloa was still the only one who knew that she had a Hok'tar as a host. No one else knew of this, not even Nirrti who knew about the creation of a Hok'tar host, Nirrti didn't know about the appearance of the host, or the name of the symbiote implanted, but still she had to protest for form, "My lord the Chappa'ai?"

Alloa shook her head, "Already blocked by an incoming wormhole. Morrigan's forces are coming through the Chappa'ai, my gate guards are being overwhelmed. We must depart by Tel'tak."

Samuda nodded, "Yes my Lord. It is an honour to be chosen as your pilot."

Alloa rose from her throne and began walking briskly out of the throne room. Samuda nodded, quickly signalling for Furkas and Kerak to follow her at a distance. Samuda wanted to finish with Alloa before reaching the Tel'tak. She did not need to place the opportunity in front of her Jaffa. If Alloa resisited and a fight broke out Furkas and Kerak would follow her but she doubted that they would participate in murder.

Turning a corner Samuda noticed that the corridor they turned onto was empty. She had momentary doubts this was her mother after all, host and symbiote both. Surely the host would understand. The host had no willing role in her creation.

Samuda raised her hand device, she had to do this. Alloa would kill her eventually. As long as both lived that certainty was on her head. Samuda fired the hand device, sending Alloa staggering backwards into the wall. A second shot saw the hosts head bounce against the stone wall. This merely slowed Alloa's counter strike who fired her own hand device. Samuda felt the pain, like no pain that she had ever physically experienced. Genetic memories did not make her ready.

It was at this moment that Furkas and Kerak turned the corner. Seeing their God battling with the God they had worshiped from childhook both hesitated. Furkas was the first react, aiming and firing his staff weapon.

Kerak looked at him in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

Samuda could feel it. She could feel the heat of a staff blast, but she hadn't been hit. Furkas had fired at Alloa. His staff fire had hit Alloa dead center in the abdomen. Her Jaffa had been trained to shoot for the abdomen since it was a lethal shot against Jaffa, destroying the symbiote and preventing implantation of another, what's more a missed shot would still hit something. Turning to the Jaffa, "You have done well. Hand me your staff Furkas." Furkas did as requested and Alloa fired three shots completely destroying Alloa's head and neck area before returning the staff to Furkas, "I had to put her beyond the healing abilities of a sarcophagus."

Samuda reached down and gathered Alloa's hand device. A spare would do her no harm. Kerak was still in shock at his brothers actions, but was snapped out of it as Samduda called out, "We must hurry, several hostile Ha'taks are coming." Samuda started running towards the Tel'tak and Furkas and Kerak fell in with her.

As they exited Alloa's palace Samuda could see signs of battle near the Chappa'ai. Furkas paused for a second, "Kerak?" Samuda as well as Kerak turned to look at where Furkas was pointing. Samuda could see two young children hiding and watching the battle.

Kerak cursed before turning to Samuda, "My Lady those are our brothers, can we take them with us."

Samuda thought for a moment before realising that she could not refuse the Jaffa. Allowing them this would earn her much loyalty, when the time came to tell them the truth. "Go I will ensure that the Tel'tak is ready to depart."

Both brothers bowed before running off to gather their younger brothers. Samuda looked around and realising that she was alone quickened her pace to the Tel'tak.

Upon boarding Samuda looked at both Jaffa she had dispatched to ready the Tel'tak, "Guard the entrance hatch. Furkas and Kerak will be along shortly."

Samuda approached the flight deck and checked the pre-flight that Culsa had already done. She heard the ships hatch closing and Mya'ac yelling out, "All aboard My lord," before taking off with the Tel'tak. As soon as Samuda cleared the atmosphere she pressed the buttons needed to take them into hyperspace. Rudra was outside of the system it was a planet almost five light years away which even with the Tel'tak's hyperspace would take six months to complete.

A Ha'tak or even an Al'Kesh could make the journey much quicker however Samuda had neither of the larger ships available for use so she had six months in the company of her Jaffa. Samuda took a deep breath out. She did say that she wished for an opportunity to explain the truth to them and to condition them not to change their reactions to her.

First she had to explain why they were leaving now. "Morrigan's fleet is approaching Alloa's world. We are travelling to Rudra. Alloa is deceased." Samuda took a deep breath out, and now the hard stuff. "Furkas, Kerak would you have your brothers wait in the rear compartment." When both Jaffa returned Samuda pressed the buttons to seal the ship's cargo section from the flight deck. "I must tell you this for it grieves my heart that I did not inform you in the past. The Goa'uld are not Gods."

Pausing for a moment Samuda took in the reaction of the Jaffa, Culsa appeared devastated, Mya'ac smiled and nodded, as if she was already aware of the fact. Furkas and Kerak were struggling between disbelief and acceptance. Furkas had after all killed Alloa so he had to know that she wasn't a God but it was still hitting them hard.

"We are powerful beings that have used the illusion that we are Gods to increase our power. I do not wish to be like my fellow Goa'uld. I want to be different, I want to create a society where I can not be a God and that will be accepted. The fact that I am not a God cannot change anything between us publically, the other Goa'uld would destroy us all if they knew that I told you."

Mya'ac was the first to react, "Why go to Rudra then My Lord," Samuda flinched slightly at the form of address, "I will still call you My Lord because you are My Lord, you have given me opportunities that I would not have had otherwise, you are My Lord and My Queen."

Samuda waited a moment before answering, "You need symbiotes, I need access to other Goa'ulds to build my powerbase in a legitimate manner. If I am to create a society where I do not need to pretend to be a God I need to rule a planet and to have protection. Essentially I need to be the Underlord of a System Lord while I gather my strength."

Mya'ac nodded, "Will you rule your society or will you create a society where you live among the humans and Jaffa, and if so who will rule."

Samuda laughed, "I am still a Goa'uld Mya'ac that has not changed, however I would wish to rule under a system of social contract where I protect and defend those I rule." Furkas and Kerak were still trying to get their head around the fact that the Goa'uld were not Gods but they were very interested in Samuda's words.

Mya'ac nodded, "That is why you use the healing device on us, because you have a responsibility to protect us as we serve you." At Samuda's nod, she fell to her knees, "I Mya'ac granddaughter of Kinoc swear my allegiance to you Samuda, as my Leader and not as my God, for now and for all time."

Furkas and Kerak followed suit swearing their Allegiance again to Samuda. Culsa on the other hand had not heard anything since Samuda's claim that the Goa'uld were not Gods, however she issued one final instruction. "Furkas, Kerak, do not tell your brothers, they are young yet and may not be able to keep it secret. I would not wish for them get us all killed."

AN I'm aware that in the series Tel'tak were significantly faster in the series but remember Aris Boch's Tel'tak that Teal'c claimed could only travel at twice the speed of light. Given this is in the past I decided on a speed much closer to Boch's Tel'tak than to O'Neill's modified one.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own Stargate

Over several hours Culsa came out of his stupor. He had his own questions about the Goa'uld, "Must I incubate a false God." Samuda was forced to answer in the affirmative. A Jaffa had to incubate an immature Goa'uld symbiote, the symbiotes provided a Jaffa with their immune system. Without a symbiote the Jaffa would die over a short period, the lack of immune system would see them dead quickly.

His next question saw a violent response the other Jaffa, "Why should you not die False God." Furkas and Kerak was the first to act, tackling Culsa to the ground as Mya'ac moved in front of Samuda.

Samuda laughed, "At least you react honestly Jaffa, because if you want freedom and to live I am probably your best chance. If you kill me you can either continue to Rudra and Nirrti will kill you or you can attempt to find a planet free of the Goa'uld and die in seven or so years when your symbiote matures."

Culsa nodded where he was being restrained, "Yes my Lord."

Samuda smiled, "Let him up." She looked around the flight deck. "We have six months together. During this time I plan to teach you all as much as I can about the operation of this ship. On top of that I expect you to teach young Vilya and Mar'ec as much as they can learn."

A beeping at the front of the ship drew Samuda's attention. It was an information packet from a stealth droid left behind on Alloa's world. It showed Morrigan's ships dropping out of hyperspace. It showed the defending Ha'tak being quickly destroyed and it showed the commencement of planetary bombardment.

By the end of the six month journey Samuda had taught all six Jaffa a large amount about the working of the ships. It was part of her long term plan to encourage technological literacy among her people, Human and Jaffa. During this journey she laid the first building block in this policy. She also taught the Jaffa about other Goa'uld ships and technology.

Mya'ac called out, "We are ready to drop of hyperspace My Lord."

Samuda nodded and moved to the co-pilots chair. As the ship exited hyperspace, Mya'ac called out "Contacts, a dozen Ha'tak and seventy five Al'kesh with sensor range. Hail incoming."

Samuda nodded, "Put the hail on sreen."

Nirrti's face appeared on the background of the main screen, in the foreground was a Jaffa, one bearing the Golden mark of the first prime of Nirrti. "Who are you and why are you in my Lord Nirrti's domain."

Samuda was up, eyes flash confirming that she was a Goa'uld, "Jaffa, I am Samuda, I bring news to Lord Nirrti of the death of Alloa."

Samuda heard Nirrti's voice in the background before the Jaffa barked out, "You may dock your Tel'tak with this Ha'tak, Lord Nirrti wishes your presence."

Samuda bowed her head, "As Lord Nirrti commands." The hail cut off, "Mya'ac dock the ship as instructed."

When the ship docked within the larger vessel Furkas and Kerak were the first to disembark. They were met by a dozen Jaffa wielding Staff Weapons. "Lord Nirrti only wishes to have discussions with Samuda."

Samuda disembarked, "Return to ship." She followed the Jaffa who led her to Pel'tak. The Ships control centre. It all depended on this, would Nirrti accept her service or would she be declared irrelevant and shot. She was the bringer of bad new and sometimes it was indeed easiest to kill the messenger. As she entered the Pel'tak she bowed before Nirrti, "My Lord."

Nirrti's eyes narrowed, "Is Alloa dead?"

Samuda nodded, "Yes my Lord."

Nirrti's eyes flashed "Do you know anything about a project Hok."

Hok, Hok'tar, yes, but no, Nirrti has to be told no, "No my lord. Was Alloa researching something for you?"

Nirrti laughed, "I suppose you could say that. Will you enter into my service?"

Samuda knelt, "I would not be here with my Jaffa if I was not willing my Lord. I am yours to command."

There was a pause as Samuda hoped that she would live through this meeting. Maybe it would have been better for her to travel to some abandoned world with nothing but farmers and set up as a God there. It would be safer for one thing. Nirrti was considering something and Samuda could only hope that Nirrti would find in her favour. It seemed hours before Nirrti spoke, "Samuda welcome into my service"


	14. Chapter 14

Nirrti languished on her throne looking at Samuda. Nirrti appeared pensive before she opened her mouth, "Have you heard of Anann."

Samuda thought for a moment before answering, "She is some way connected to Morrigan is she not?"

Nirrti nodded, "You are knowledgeable Samuda, I have a mission for you. I know the location of Anann's hideaway. Not her capital but somewhere she has to retreat to. It is sparsely defended and away from the rest of Goa'uld. It is in an area abandoned by Sokar many years ago. It has not been settled since. It is your job to claim it, it is to be your new world. Leave when you will"

Samuda nodded while worrying inwardly. It sounds like a suicide mission to invade a planet with just four Jaffa but it looked as if she had her orders and could not do otherwise.

Samuda returned to the Tel'tak and explained their situation to the Jaffa. Mya'ac, Kerak, and Furkas appeared excited at the thought of their first experience at combat. Culsa on the other hand looked more worried at the idea. "What is our plan my Lord."

Samuda took a deep breath, "We don't have an option, we will have to launch an assault. It is too far away to travel to by ship so we must attack through the gate. Hopefully the five of us will be able to overwhelm any gate guards. The guards can then be interrogated and we can devise a plan of action from there."

Culsa shook his head, "But this is madness, Samuda, you cannot think we can claim a planet on our own."

Samuda smiled, "Culsa, it does not honestly matter if the five of us can claim the planet or not. It only matters that we leave to do so so as to avoid offending Nirrti. Mya'ac, pilot us to the planet, we will leave by the Chappa'ai."

Mya'ac nodded and joyfully exclaimed, "Yes My Lord."

Upon arriving on the planet Samuda looked at Furkas and Kerak "Before we leave I will make arrangements for your brothers to join a training school."

Both looked incredibly relieved, Kerak was the one to respond for the brothers, "Thank you my Lord, we were concerned that you intended to bring them with us. They are by no means ready for the battlefield."

Samuda smiled, "I am aware of that, make yourself ready and sleep tonight. Vilya and Mar'ec come with me." Samuda left the ship carrying the box of Naquadah fuel cells and leading the two younger Jaffa.

When Samuda returned to the ship, minus two younger Jaffa and with a much depleted box of fuel cells with the addition of a set of trinium body armour, all four of her Jaffa was sleeping, she decided to settle herself and sleep.

As they all rose the next morning there was startled looks at Samuda's new form of attire. Samuda brushed it aside, "If I am to go into combat I will wear appropriate clothing."

After breaking their fast the five walked to the Chappa'ai. There was a dozen Jaffa guarding the gate. Samuda walked up to the leader "We have orders from Lord Nirrti."

Samuda dialed the address that Nirrti had indicated and the five of them lined up in front of the event horizon. At her word the five of them ran through the gate.

As Samuda materialized on the other side of the event horizon she noticed two Jaffa in the area around the Gate. Two cannon towers were present but unoccupied. Samuda barked out orders to occupy the towers, "Furkas, Kerak, towers. Mya'ac, Culsa Jaffa on left." Samuda herself targeted the Jaffa on the right firing her hand device. He had aimed at Samuda with his staff weapon but his aim was distorted by the impact of Samuda's hand device. Samuda fired again and began marching in upon the Jaffa. Blasting the Jaffa with again with her hand device knocking him to the ground she grabbed his staff weapon.

"Jaffa answer me, how many Jaffa does Anann have on this planet." The Jaffa shivered and showed a resolute expression on his face.

"Millions, you aren't going to get away with this," was his only response.

Samuda shook her head, an obvious lie, she raised her hand device again blasting him to the ground, "Do not try my patience Jaffa."

He tried to hold his tongue but as Samuda raised his hand for another blast he answered, "twenty including us."

Samuda fired one more blast with her staff weapon killing the Jaffa. Twenty they could do. Ambushes and guerilla warfare they could win a fight like that.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I don't own Stargate

AN minor edit

Two down, eighteen to go. The road, north from the stargate was the obvious route to follow but there was just too much of a chance of meeting local forces in an even battle. To the south of the Stargate there appeared to be a wall of rock. The rest of the area around the Stargate was covered in dense forestry. Samuda knew that neither Furkas nor Kerak had focused on woodcraft. For someone of their impressive frame to sneak through a forest would truly be difficult. The other option was to hold the Chappa'ai, eventually a relief shift would come for the Gate guards and Samuda's forces would be able to take advantage of the cannon towers to defend with.

She had to make a decision, three basic options, the road the forest or defense combine two of them and hope for the best. Samuda called the four Jaffa to come to her. "We are continuing with this operation. Victory is very doable. While they have and numerical advantage in terms of Jaffa it is not overwhelming numbers and I think we can win this. Mya'ac, Culsa pick a route through the forest, and scout. Keep close to the road. I would prefer if you could find the settlement that the road leads to. Stay together and only engage the enemy if you can do so from ambush. Furkas, Kerak, take a tower. Be ready to defeat any forces seeking to relieve the gate guards."

The Jaffa were nodding, the plan seemed to make sense, except for one detail, what was Samuda going to do. After a moment it was Culsa who spoke, "And you my Lord."

Samuda paused for a moment. "I will also be scouting, I will head north for a short distance."

The reactions was immediate, "Alone my Lord." All four Jaffa asked at once.

Samuda nodded "Yes alone. Now while we don't know how long the day is here it appears to have just passed midday. I want everyone back here by dusk."

The four Jaffa nodded, "Yes my Lord."

Climbing the rock face Samuda was unsure if she had made the right decision to head out alone. However it had to be done, someone had to be along and she felt that she was taking the least critical role. The other four would most likely see combat. She reached the top of the rock face, a next impossible task for a human, especially in armour made barely possible with the strength of a Goa'uld and her own little extras.

She could see south for at least a fifteen kilometers. In the distance was a large lake, or possibly the sea, that stretched for as far as the eye could see, at the border of water and land was a village. It was unlikely to be the main settlement since there was not a direct road to the Chappa'ai but it was a village. Between the village and Samuda was more forestry.

Having another quick look around Samuda decided that there was likely nothing else to focus on but the village in that general direction and that she should head towards it. She could make the journey in a couple of hours less depending on how difficult the forest was to navigate through. Obviously her speed would be limited.

Just less than two hours later Samuda was at the edge of the forest looking in at the village. It was a small village, with maybe two hundred buildings. It appeared that it was mainly a fishing village but was also used as a place to ship items through. Perhaps something was mined on the other side of the lake.

Samuda saw no signs of Jaffa in the village. She decided that she would investigate inside the village itself. Villagers would be no threat to her wearing armour. As long as they did not form a lynch mob and all attack her at one time.

Walking into the village a slightly elderly human quickly hailed her. "Greeting traveller, I am Aodh, what business do you have here." Samuda smiled, if her forces prevailed they would know soon enough, "I'm a traveller. Would there happen to be Jaffa in the village?"

The man nodded, "One at the moment, I don't think you want to meet him though, he is torturing our healer in the village hall."

Samuda had to suppress a smile, not that she wished the healer, probably an elderly crone with knowledge of herb craft, any ill, but rather saving the village healer, and healing her wounds would establish herself within the village as a positive being. At any rate it was an opportunity to thin the ranks of the enemy. "Lead me."

The old man shook her head but stopped as soon as he spotted Samuda flashing her eyes before grinning, "Yes My Lord."

As Samuda approached one of the villages largest buildings she extended out her senses. Within was a Jaffa with a number of Naquadah containing devices. Her guide was banging on the door which appeared to be locked to no response. Samuda sighed, "Allow me." Samuda raised her hand and blasted at the door causing its wood splinter and for the door itself to cave inwards.

Inside stood a Jaffa wielding a pain stick to torture the village healer. His staff weapon was nowhere near him as Samuda caught him, unready for battle. Samuda started firing her hand device staggering the Jaffa momentarily. The Jaffa decided that his best option was to charge Samuda who stepped out of the way sweeping his legs from under him. Samuda then followed up with another strike of the hand device. He had stopped breathing. The Jaffa was dead. Three down, seventeen to go. Samuda hoped that her Jaffa was as successful.

Samuda raised her other hand as she approached the healer. A glowing light extended from the healing device as the healer appeared to regain vitality in front of Samuda's very eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

As Samuda lowered her healing device, she looked the healer over. She had thought that the village healer would be an elderly woman but it turned out that her supposition was wrong. The healer was actually a younger woman, who was presently trying to stutter out her thanks, Samuda brushed it away, "It was nothing."

Slightly amused by Samuda's statement Aodh laughed, "My Lord I doubt that you can call it nothing. At any rate your healing of Aine was True Providence."

The healer spoke, "My Lord, do you have time to stay in the village for while. There are some in the village that are unwell, if you could heal them as you healed my humble self it would be appreciated."

Samuda thought for a moment before realizing that hearts and minds were the cornerstone of an occupation. If she needed to bring in a large occupation force it would be a massive expense but if she could win the people over things would be much easier. "I have some time, I must return to the Chappa'ai by dusk but until then I have time to heal, but first Aodh, what will happen with the Jaffa."

Aodh considered for a moment, "It is likely that someone will come looking for him in a number of days, we will keep your actions from them for as long as we can. They might choose to punish the village."

Samuda nodded, "Do not be concerned, I expect this planet will be under new leadership in a number of days," she winked and pointed at herself.

Both Aodh and Aine smiled, Aodh was the first to respond, "How can we help."

Samuda thought for a moment, "Any intelligence would be useful. Do you know where the occupying Jaffa are?"

Aodh thought for a moment, "On the other side of the lake are three villages, one at the lake side and two in the hills, I believe that there are usually six Jaffa stationed in that area. There is other Jaffa at the Chappa'ai and at the main settlement by the pyramid."

Samuda nodded, "Thank you you've been very helpful," before following Aine out.

"The patients are in their own homes. Some are sick while others were punished by Smeck,"

Samuda look of confusion must have been obvious because Aine clarified, "The Jaffa that you dispatched."

Samuda nodded, "Of course."

Samuda spent six hours following Aine around the village healing those that were sick as well as those had been injured by Smeck. After just her short time in the town she knew in her heart that the town as a whole was grateful for her actions.

Several men had offered their service in battle, however Samuda had to turn them down, they were not trained fighters and did not know how to use any weapons. When it was time for her to leave over a hundred residents of the village had turned out to see her off. Samuda suppressed a shudder, "People of Loughanure," the name of the village, "I stand before you today a traveler, soon I expect to stand before you as a ruler, however my status may change but the character of my person will not. Till I see you again I wish you health and strength and I hope that none of the occupying Jaffa discovers what has happened today."

Samuda set off at a run. She needed to return to the Chappa'ai before dusk, before her Jaffa started worrying about her. As she reached the rock face that she had climbed earlier she made sure to survey the area around the Chappa'ai. She could see Furkas and Kerak in Cannon Towers and she spotted a number of corpses are the Chappa'ai that had not been present before. Thinking for a moment Samuda realized that this meant that there had been an attack while she was away.

Climbing down the rock face she approached Furkas and Kerak calling out "Report." Kerak made to get out of the Cannon Tower but Samuda stopped him, "Stay in the tower, you don't want to give up your advantage of position,"

After Kerak's reprimand Furkas began to speak, "About three hours ago two Jaffa came to relieve the earlier gate guards, we dispatched them easily with the Staff Cannon."

Samuda smiled, five down fifteen to go, "Very well, am I right in saying Culsa and Mya'ac have not returned,"

Furkas answered quickly "Yes my Lord. Should we search for them."

Samuda thought for a moment, "We cannot, we must hold this position. We will remain here for the moment."

A few minutes later Samuda breathed out in frustration, she wished she could search for her Jaffa, they were late and behind schedule. Then she heard it, the sounds of staff weapons firing came from within the forest. She yelled out to her Jaffa "be ready," while taking cover behind Furkas's staff cannon. Someone emerged from the tree line, a lone figure carrying another. It was Culsa and he was carrying Mya'ac. He was running as fast as he could. When he saw Samuda he called out, "there are pursuers." He ran straight to join Samuda behind the cover of Furkas's cannon tower.

He laid Mya'ac on the grounds and Samuda could see that she had been hit with two staff weapons blasts, one to the shoulder and one to the thigh. Culsa ran to take up a position behind Kerak's cannon tower as Samuda began to use the hand device on Mya'ac. She would live alright but she was very lucky that Samuda was on site with a healing device. Had she not been Mya'ac might not recover at all.

Samuda was disturbed from her work by the sound of a Staff Cannon firing. She looked up and saw four Jaffa running out of the tree line. The first one was cut down by Staff Cannon. Samuda raised her hand device and fired staggering one of the Jaffa. She heard Culsa cry out as two more attackers were felled by the Staff Cannons. A final blast and the last Jaffa was dead.

Samuda returned to healing Mya'ac, she was mostly healed but would need rest before being ready for battle. She had heard Culsa cry out during the battle so ran over towards him to see if he needed healing. When she saw him she could not help but laugh as he plaintively cried out, "My hair, my hair was hit with a Staff blast."

The moment of levity quickly passed as Samuda asked Culsa what happened. "We ambushed two Jaffa travelling along the road and relaxed slightly thinking that there would be no more nearby. It turned out that the two were a van guard travelling ahead of these four who caught us unaware."

Samuda nodded, "At least you survived, you did well Jaffa." Raising her voice Samuda was addressing all four Jaffa, "You have done well Jaffa, 11 enemy Jaffa are dead, only nine remain as far as I can tell.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I do not own Stargate SG1

Kerak frowned, "When did the extra die, there is one dead that I don't know about."

Samuda smiled, "I killed one in the northern village by the lake. I've also heard that there is six more on the other side of the lake. There should be three remaining in the pyramid and the surrounding areas. But first we must rest, Mya'ac need not take a watch tonight, she needs to recover from her injuries, I'll take first watch."

There was instant protestations, "My Lord you need not take a watch," was Culsa's.

Samuda just waved them away, "Of course I am going to take watch."

As dawn broke Culsa who was taking the last watch woke the other Jaffa and Samuda. They ate trail rations while discussing ideas for the day. "I say we take the pyramid," was Furkas's thought.

His brother disagreed, "We should keep the gate which will let us take advantage of the Cannon Towers. It allowed us the advantage yesterday."

Mya'ac nodded in agreement, "One person can hold the Towers, they are an important position. We need to be weary in case of enemy reinforcements."

Culsa shuddered, "If more Jaffa come we cannot defeat them, it is only by the advantage of surprise and the advantage of the enemy being more spread out than us have we been able to succeed so far. If more arrive they will arrive on a war footing. I think we need to have someone on the other side of the lake, we need to strike before they concentrate their forces. Six Jaffa concentrated is a serious threat."

Samuda considered the points that each made. The importance of the Chappa'ai to cut off reinforcements and use the towers against a counter-attack, the ability to catch the Jaffa on the other side of the lake cold and the importance of seizing the pyramid. Could there be resources there. Could they take the pyramid and then send someone to recruit Jaffa on Rudra. She had to set up her plan.

"Mya'ac you still need rest, you are to hold this position using the Cannon Towers. Culsa, Furkas and Kerak, you will accompany me going for the pyramid. Hopefully we will find wealth within the pyramid which we can trade with Nirrti for more forces which we can use against a counter-attack through the Chappa'ai and to secure the other side of the lake."

All four nodded in agreement with her, "Yes My Lord."

Samuda stood up, "Culsa take the lead." The four of them moved southwards along the road rather than through the trees as Culsa and Mya'ac had travelled the previous day.

Almost two hours passed before Culsa raised his hand, calling them to a stop, "There is a village ahead with farms surrounding. We need to leave the road and cut through the forested areas to avoid being seen. We don't need the complication of door to door or village fighting."

A few minutes later the pyramid came into sight. Samuda and the Jaffa crept forward through the forest. Shortly later Culsa again raised his hand, "Here we return to road." He took a turn and led them to the side of the road. He pointed at the pyramid, "There is only one set of stairs into the pyramid, and its guarded."

Samuda nodded, noticing the same thing a Jaffa guard with a staff weapon guarding the entrance to the pyramid, "Long range shots on three, one of you have to take him down." The three Jaffa fired, one of them managed to hit the target killing them instantly leaving Samuda to wonder, surely there has to be a more accurate weapons for ranged combat. Perhaps the Goa'uld are lucky that they have not had to deal with other advanced races since the Asgard signed a protected planets treaty.

The four ran forward to take steps together, as they reached the pyramid's entrance Samuda called out instructions. "Furkas, Kerak, take the lead. Culsa you have the rear. Head for where the throne room should be."

As they went forward Kerak suddenly raised his hand to call for stop, he whispered "I hear something before turning to a side room."

Inside were two Jaffa holding a furious discussion, "We do not have the numbers, we have no reinforcements, Anann is not due to check on us for over a month." Samuda barely managed to avoid breath out at relief at that news, a month to fortify the Chappa'ai and prepare to face Anann's counter-attack. The other Jaffa could be heard talking, "If we cannot hold we need to hide the stockpiles. Anann has naquadah and Jaffa armour stockpiled in this Pyramid, in this very room. We must keep it for our God."

Samuda pointed at her hand device and then pointed at herself, indicating that she would go into the room first and strike both Jaffa with an energy wave from the hand device, her followers would come in immediately after her and finish off the staggered Jaffa. Neither Jaffa managed to do more than aim their staff weapons before being finished off.

Once both Jaffa were dead Samuda allowed herself to look around the room. To her left was base grade Naquadah in ingot form. Surely there had to be 200 kilos of it. To her right was racks of Jaffa armour. She had to guess 800 suits of it. Samuda smiled, "It looks like we have the armour needed for any new Jaffa."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I don't own Stargate SG1

Culsa was the first to respond nodding, "What are our plans, my Lord, recruit more Jaffa and what?"

Furkas was the first to respond, "We are going to need at least a hundred Jaffa to hold the Chappa'ai against the likely counter-attack."

Kerak nodded his agreement, "Anann is the ruler of eight worlds, she along with Badb, and Macha are part of the triumvirate that makes up Morrigan's powerbase. A significant counter-attack is coming."

Culsa had to disagree, "We need more Staff cannons, their higher rate of fire and their improved penetrating power could be essential when facing a counter-attack."

Their ideas had Culsa thinking, "Could we bury the Chappa'ai. It would cut off a counter-attack until we are ready."

Samuda had to intervene at this point "We can't bury the Chappa'ai, it wouldn't be acceptable to the other Goa'uld, especially Nirrti to cut ourselves off, we can't afford to break with them. So are we agreed on one hundred Jaffa and a number of Staff Cannons?"

Culsa shook his head, "If a counter-attack is sustained and we know that Anann can sustain a counter-attack we are going to have to face attacks for a long time. More than a hundred Jaffa could well be needed, especially if there are other commitments around the planet. Two hundred or two twenty would be better."

Samuda walked over towards the stacks of naquadah ingots, picking up one she tested the weight before deciding that it was about right, handing it to Culsa. "Culsa, you are in charge of travelling to Rudra and are to recruit Jaffa, and staff weapns, you are also to purchase a number of Staff Cannons you are also to report to Nirrti and give her a payment for the Jaffa you recruit and for Staff Weapons, we have armour here."

Culsa nodded, "You honour me with the duty."

Samuda nodded, "You can do it."

Furkas raised his hand slightly, "What are the rest of us to do?"

Samuda looked at her before answering "Mya'ac will remain guarding the gate. Furkas you and Kerak are going to escort me through the villages on this side of the lake as we tour and proclaim the change of leadership on this planet. Time to move Jaffa. Culsa get to Chappa'ai and then dial Rudra."

Culsa ran out the room carrying his Staff Weapon and the Naquadah ingot she had given him running towards the Chappa'ai.

Samuda stood and grabbed as moved out of the room at a more sedate pace. Both Furkas and Kerak fell in behind her, Kerak felt that he needed to ask a question, "What are we touring?"

Samuda smiled, "The villages on this side of the lake."

Kerak wasn't satisfied with this, "How many villages are there and what will we do while we 'tour'."

"There are 8 villages this side of the lake. Once we reach Loughanure you will stay in order to ensure that enemy Jaffa do not cross the lake. We are going to meet the town elders, and talk to the people. Explain that I am the new ruler and that I will protect and defend their villages."

Furkas had a point to raise, "You aren't going to address the G think are you. I don't think admitting that you are not a God will inspire these people to follow your rule."

Samuda shook her head, "No I am not going to raise it now."

As they reached the first village Samuda instructed Furkas and Kerak to gather the people, while she went to find the village healer. She quickly found a young woman scurrying wearing the scent of numerous medicinal herbs, stopping her Samuda addressed her, "Greetings healer, are many of your people sick or wounded." Samuda raised her hand showing the hand device which caused the woman to bow at her.

She stuttered out an answer "Yes my Lord. We have many people needing healing." Samuda followed the woman as she led to an infirmary. Within was over a dozen people including a baby and two young children in the room. "I was away My Lord gathering herbs when you saw me."

Samuda nodded, "You cannot be here all day."

She chose to attend to the baby first, pneumonia, to many children in Goa'uld ruled villages died from pneumonia. The conditions were not sanitary. She would have to do something about the infant mortality rate, even if she had to travel around the villages healing, however that would not be a long term option for her. It would take too much time however this child would live.

The next patient was a man who had suffered an accident with farming equipment, there was a cut across the chest and quiet a lot of infection. The hand device healed the man. From one to the next Samuda travelled. Two of the men bore wounds consistent with being struck with the butt of a staff weapon. She didn't mention the cause of the injury just healing it and moving on. Just as she finished healing Furkas entered the room, "The people are gathered My Lord."

Samuda rose and the inhabitants of the infirmary followed her as she went to the village square. "People, my new friends today is the first day of a new life. Today is the first day of my reign on this planet. The tributes that I will demand shall not be excessive and you will have the food that you need to live, and to live healthily. " At the mention of the health the people turned to look at those she had healed. "You are now my people and it is my intention to protect and defend you." After speaking to the crowd Samuda exchanged words with the village elders before leaving for the next village.

Samuda travelled from village to village proclaiming her reign and healing the sick. When she reached Loughanure, Samuda was greeted with cheers. Here she did not need to heal the sick as she had healed the sick the day before. When she departed she left Furkas and Kerak behind to guard the lake.

AN Another chapter written, tomorrow I'm going to right one from Culsa's point of view if you are interested in him or just in the alternate character development.


	19. Chapter 19

Culsa left the Pyramid Chappa'ai, his God had given him a task, no not his God even six months later thoughts ingrained his whole life struggled to come to the front of his mind, his false God. A surge of rage came up in his thoughts, he had wanted to serve the Gods all his life he had worshipped and obeyed. He had wanted to serve the Gods, first as a priest but his father had convinced him to serve as a warrior. His humour would have to be suppressed as a priest. He had been chosen to serve a God and then Samuda just took it away from him. How would anyone feel when told that their whole lives were a lie.

He had to move on, His God, he shuddered in revulsion, no that time was past, His Lord was building something here. A society where Jaffa would be citizens, a society with no need to worship false gods, a society where life would be different. He wanted to buy into this idea but still the idea that the Goa'uld was False Gods came back into his mind, but then Samuda had never claimed to be a false God, she had never spelled it out, she just let them assume.

As Culsa got to the Chappa'ai his next thought was how the hell was he to face Nirrti and give the fact that he detested her for being a false God away. He would have to control his facial expressions carefully.

Perhaps he could send Mya'ac, but no, Samuda had given the task to him so he had to perform it. He briefly explained to Mya'ac that she was to remain guarding the gate before dialling Rudra. As he exited the Chappa'ai he was greeted by the Jaffa on duty, "Greetings, what is your business on Rudra."

Culsa indicated the Naquadah, "My Lord has commanded me to recruit Jaffa and acquire items for her, this is to be used to pay an appropriate price to Lord Nirrti's treasury."

The Jaffa nodded, "Welcome to Rudra. You will find the training masters on the training fields to the north of Lord Nirrti's pyramid."

Culsa nodded before setting off at a run. While he had heard Anann's Jaffa that it would be over a month before Anann checked on them it would not be wise to waste time needlessly. Anann could be forced to flee her current location by the war elsewhere or the Jaffa on the other side of the lake could form a cohesive unit striking at the Chappa'ai. Speed was important.

No matter how fast he was he would have to spend at least a day on the training field selecting Jaffa. He could not do as Samuda did when recruiting him and organise a tournament. For one thing there would be too many Jaffa to run a tournament in a reasonable time. For another thing the training masters would not stand for the disruption.

He would talk to the training masters and then select the training masters that seemed the most competent and take aside those masters entire cadre of warriors nearly ready to graduate. He would talk with each Jaffa recruited; stripping out the most religious and those that did not appear mentally able and bring the remainder back with him.

One maser Rya'nor had seemed the most competent however his Jaffa were all wastes of Culsa's effort. Not in terms of their skills for the appeared to be skilful warriors however their fanaticism disappointed him. Culsa did not know Samuda's plans however he felt that in the longer term there Samuda would not be content to follow Nirrti. Especially since Samuda's new planet was far from Nirrti's territory. Culsa wondered, had he ever been so fanatical in his devotion to Alloa.

As dusk covered Rudra, Culsa shook his head, he had selected two hundred and twenty Jaffa from eleven different training masters. He should have taken five or six weeks to recruit that many Jaffa however he knew that the time was not available. Culsa walked up the steps into Nirrti's pyramid leading the new Jaffa who would be serving his Lord.

One of the guards stopped him, "What business with inside the Pyramid."

Culsa gestured at the new warriors. They did not wear armour, instead wearing homespun clothing, none yet carried a staff weapon. "These Jaffa are entering into to the Service of my Lord. I am here to deposit payment for them into Lord Nirrti's treasury. They also need staff weapons and I will equip them here."

The guard nodded and gave him directions to the Goa'uld who served as the master of Nirrti's treasury. Culsa breathed a sigh of relief; perhaps this would mean that he did not need to see Nirrti.

As Culsa entered the treasury he bowed slightly, hating that it was a fact of life for Jaffa, before placing the naquadah ingot onto the table "My Lord Jasic, I bring payment from Samuda for 220 Jaffa and staff weapons. My Lord also wishes to purchase twenty Staff Cannons."

The Goa'uld's head shot up, eyes flashing, "Who is this Samuda, and when did she enter into Nirrti's service."

Culsa was sweating now, he knew that he wasn't on friendly soil and the Goa'uld looked annoyed at him for some reason, he had to answer and answer honest. "Samuda was a servant of Alloa who escaped the attack on Alloa's homeworld. My Lord Samuda fled to here and Nirrti gave her a mission."

The Goa'uld waved his hand, "It is of no matter." Jasic then picked up the ingot and placed it onto a scales, "I presume that the extra is tribute from your Lord to Lord Nirrti."

Culsa didn't know what to do, surely Samuda would not wish him to give away Naquadah but at the same time maybe she had to pay tributes and had included an appropriate amount with the Naquadah she gave him. Samuda had not indicated what he was to do with any surplus so he just shrugged his shoulders and agree, "I presume so my Lord, Lord Samuda only instructed me that this was an appropriate payment."

Jasic handed him a sheet of paper with a number of Goa'uld characters upon it, "This is for the Jaffa in the armoury authorising the issue of the items your God has paid for."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I don't own Stargate SG1

Samuda was on her own in the pyramid studying information in computer cores left behind by the forces of Anann. The planet had a population of 5,000 humans in the last census just over two years ago. There was a previous census 10 years prior to the last census and the population had been flat between the two.

If Samuda was to do more than remain a minor Goa'uld she would need to build a population. She had started during her tours by healing the sick. She would have to do that regularly, but that was not a practical long term solution, it was a pity that humans could not use healing devices or she could easily increase life expectancy and thus population by distributing healing devices.

Perhaps humans could use healing devices. It was not Goa'uld physiology that allowed Goa'uld to use healing devices rather it was the naquadah within their blood. Perhaps if she introduced naquadah into a human's bloodstream then they could use the Healing Devices. It was something that she would have to look into when her rule was established on this planet.

Healing would not be enough to grow the planets population. Or if it was it would centuries. Samuda wasn't sure if she was willing to wait centuries before having a large enough population base to position herself as an independent Goa'uld of importance. Perhaps the purchase of slaves, but that wouldn't work since she didn't have the resource base to fund the large scale purchase of slaves.

Samuda's new planet had 10 villages, five of which were primarily agrarian, one was primarily focused on shipping and fishing, three were mining villages producing iron and coal, while the last was primarily an industrial village focused on the smelting of iron and purifying it too steel and the production of Jaffa armour. The last four of those villages were still had to be conquered.

While Jaffa armour was worn by all Jaffa it was not particularly expensive. It would not support large scale purchase of slaves or industrial expansion. What's more the level of technology within the mines was similar to most Goa'uld mines. It was basic opencast mines using iron hand tools. Maybe she could improve the technology within the mines.

Perhaps she could wait for Anann's attack and then counter-attack seeking to seize humans and resources, probably too risky for her.

Samuda looked at again at the computer she was viewing. Long before Anann was here Sokar occupied this planet. He had mined naquadah and trinium on this planet. She paused and looked back to make sure what she had read was right. Yes it was naquadah and trinium, but he was driven out by Ra who did not leave a garrison since he was busy at the time. When Anann had claimed the planet the old naquadah and trinium mining sites had been exhausted and Anann had never brought the equipment to do a more in depth mining survey. She just ordered mining to the resources near the Chappa'ai before leaving a garrison.

As Samuda finished reading the computer information Culsa entered the room. "My Lord I have returned with recruits who are willing to swear their fealty to you. They are assembled outside the Pyramid.

Samuda left the room following Culsa outside the pyramid, he indicated a spot, "If you would stand here my lord, I will have your new Jaffa file past you swearing their loyalty before entering the pyramid and gathering armour."

Samuda nodded, "Make it so Culsa." She stood waiting for the Jaffa to file past her for about an hour and she heard 220 variations of "I swear allegiance to my God, my Lord Samuda." The God references discomforted her but she could not just come clean about not being a God.

As the last Jaffa entered the Pyramid to gather their armour Samuda pulled Culsa aside, "Send 150 of the Jaffa to form a defensive position at the Chappa'ai, take the rest and go to the other side of the lake. Avoid civilian casualties where possible. Try to just kill of the Jaffa on the other side of the lake. Order Furkas and Kerak to return to me and report when you have finished on the other side of the lake."

AN just a short chapter this time but its my second chapter today so don't crucify me. By the way chapter 20 yay.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer, I do not own Stargate

Culsa gathered together the Jaffa. Given that he did not know the Jaffa he divided them randomly to fulfil Samuda's orders. Well mostly randomly but he picked a few that appeared light on his feet to accompany with me. He would prefer to have time to get to know the Jaffa and to bring with him those suited for stealth, since to an extent they were hoping to avoid complications, or bring good swimmers since there was a chance that the enemy on the other side . Unfortunately it was not to be. Culsa had to fulfil the orders of his Lord, although to be honest he agreed with them. There was no need to risk a two front battle if the Jaffa on the other side of the Lake managed to cross the lake and ambush those guarding the Chappa'ai while Anann's forces were coming through the Chappa'ai.

Culsa looked at those he had selected to serve as the guards on the Chappa'ai "Jaffa you are to report to the Chappa'ai and guard it against a hostile attack."

One of the Jaffa stepped forward, "Who commands this force," obviously hoping for the role himself.

Culsa smiled, the Jaffa wasn't at all obvious in his ambition, "Mya'ac retains command of the Chappa'ai defence."

There were mutters among the group and the one who had spoken previously again raised his voice, "A woman cannot be warrior."

Culsa laughed, he had had similar thoughts when Mya'ac had entered Samuda's competition, however he had quickly learned of her abilities watching her dispatch many Jaffa in that competition and since. "She is a warrior and has the favour of Lord Samuda. If you wish to question this matter then you should bring it up with her,"

The Jaffa flinched back at the thought of confronting his God. He just shook his head and fell back in line. The Jaffa heading to the Chappa'ai left for their destination. Culsa was slightly worried about the force at the Chappa'ai, the loud mouth was not the only one that seemed to have a problem with the idea of following Mya'ac. Culsa was honestly worried that dissent when the Anann attacked could cause casualties.

Culsa called together his group and set out for Louchanure, the village by the lake. It was a village that relied on the lake. Food was shipped from the northern villages to the southern ones and steel products and Jaffa Armour was shipped north, the majority of those not involved in shipping was involved in fishing. As such Culsa was confident that there would be enough boats available to transport his force across the lake quickly. Preferably he would be able to ship his men without leaving many below decks since having his people able to see the shore and watch for opposition forces. It was difficult to swim in full armour and a couple of Jaffa from the shore could cause a danger for any amphibious force sinking the wooden vessels most likely used by the villagers.

As Culsa reached Louchanure at the head of the Jaffa force, he was hailed by Furkas who cried out, "Culsa, welcome to Louchanure,"

Culsa returned the greeting, "Furkas have you or your brother seen any of the enemy."

Furkas shook his head, "All quiet here, the fishermen haven't faced any problems either."

Culsa smiled, "Good to here. Our Lord Samuda has ordered that you and your brother return to the pyramid. It looks like the two of you are being tipped to be her personal God."

Furkas nodded, "Such a role would be an honour, are you in line for First Prime, she is after all trusting you deal with other Goa'uld and to lead an invasion across the lake."

Culsa shook his head, "She hasn't said anything about it to me. I would be honoured to take the position, that said Mya'ac has been given command of a hundred and fifty Jaffa to defend the Chappa'ai, that's a bigger command, she could get the job."

Furkas shook his head, "I don't think so, during the journey to Rudra Mya'ac learned the most about the Tel'tak. I believe that Samuda will give her some sort of technical role, or piloting perhaps. Anyway you have an invasion to lead, Kerak has had a few ships tied to the pier and made ready. The locals will bring you across."

As the boats landed on the other side of the lake Culsa and his forces were confronted by a single Jaffa. "In the name of Anann I command you to withdraw."

Culsa laughed and fired his staff weapon, seeing the Jaffa collapse "Well that's that, isn't it, so much for the name of Anann."

At this he looked around at the people of the village, "Be not afraid, Samuda now reigns on this planet, you are now her people and she does protect and defend her people."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I don't own Stargate SG1 or the Goa'uld.

Samuda lounged in her throne room in the pyramid. Culsa had been victorious with no casualties in his assault of the southern side of the lake. She herself had toured the villages and the mines, healing and speaking to the people. A long term project for her would be to improve the level of technology in the mines. Yes, she knew that most of brethren preferred Humans to toil with no technology but Samuda knew that a more productive resource base was needed.

No counter-attack had come from Anann as of yet but Mya'ac remained vigilant at the gate. Samuda expected that it would come soon. Over a month had passed since she had first set foot on the planet. Anann was overdue. Unless of course Nirrti's war with the system lord Morrigan who Anann had sworn service too had resulted in the destruction of Anann's forces. Samuda thought that unlikely, as well as coincidentally fortunate.

As she was thinking this her door opened and her personal guards, Furkas and Kerak escorted in a Jaffa. "My Lord," he began, "Mya'ac has sent with word that a counter attack by forces of Anann has attacked through the Chappa'ai. There are many wounded and Mya'ac requests your healing grace for her men."

Samuda shivered slightly, Jaffa had fought and been wounded for her. She needed more details, "Were there many attackers?"

The Jaffa nodded, "Yes My Lord, over a hundred enemy Jaffa came through the Chappa'ai."

Samuda shook her head, such waste, "How many of ours have died?"

The Jaffa bowed his head in respect, "There was five dead when I left, but over twenty were seriously wounded, while another ten were wounded enough that they will be out of action for some time without aid."

Samuda nodded, she would have to move, she didn't want the Jaffa in her service to die, for one thing they were expensive, for another it would undermine morale, and then there was the moral issue, "Furkas, Kerak we are moving." Both Jaffa nodded and the three of them left the Pyramid at a run heading for the Chappa'ai. Samuda had not been to the Chappa'ai in two weeks, and she wasn't sure what to expect. When she was last there Mya'ac had begun the process of digging in to defend the Chappa'ai.

There had been emplacements for the Staff Cannons that served as heavy support for the garrison. Samuda was slightly curious as to how the location had changed. As she reached the Chappa'ai she half noticed that the shanty tent village had been replaced by three barracks to house the Jaffa. Before she had the opportunity to look around Mya'ac had hailed, "Thank you My Lord for your presence, we have wounded."

Samuda nodded, "lead the way." Mya'ac led Samuda into one of the barracks that had been converted into an infirmary. It was solidly built of wooden construction however Samuda had to tear herself away from admiring the architecture in order to treat the wounded. Samuda set herself to treating the wounded, the vast majority had burns consistent with being hit with a staff weapon, another had fallen from the top of one of the makeshift towers that Mya'ac had had constructed to give her forces defensible positions.

In the distance Samuda could hear the sound of the Chappa'ai activating. She turned to Mya'ac who was still accompanying her, "Take care of the Chappa'ai."

Mya'ac nodded and ran out of the barracks. Her Jaffa were still in position. The two Cannon Towers were occupied, as were the five makeshift towers of Wood that she had ordered constructed. In each of the five towers there was four Staff Weapons.

To the side of each tower was a wooden barricade which 10 Jaffa were using for cover. Behind the Chappa'ai 10 Jaffa were secreted hoping to be able to find an opportunity to attack the enemy from an unexpected angle. To the rear of the barracks there was 10 Jaffa acting as a reserve and to remove injured Jaffa.

The first four enemy Jaffa exited the Chappa'ai side by side. They came through firing blindly hoping to force the defenders into cover. The previous assault had come in twos by Jaffa more ready for parade duty than combat, but this was a more serious situation. They came through the Chappa'ai with staff weapons facing out ready for combat.

They were met by a flurry of staff blasts but that did not stop them completely. One managed to get a shots off damaging the foundation of one of Mya'ac's wooden towers.

A second four came through the Chappa'ai and Mya'ac stepped up and joined her forces behind the barricades. Firing a shot she briefly revelled in the adrenaline rush from combat before focusing herself.

Another four came through and another four, Mya'ac had given up counting, it was already a much larger force than had come through the Chappa'ai previously. At this point her reserves had been fully committed, if any more of her Jaffa fell then she would be losing people on the line. Next to her a Jaffa fell from a Staff blast to the shoulder. He was replaced. Mya'ac felt shock, looking to her side she one of the Jaffa wounded in the previous engagement. Samuda had done it. Reinforcements were coming from the infirmary. Her spirits lifted Mya'ac returned her focus to Chappa'ai.

The stream of enemy forces coming through the Chappa'ai was constant. How many of the wounded were ready to return to battle, at the moment that was what may decide the battle.

Suddenly she heard a crash. One of the towers were down. One of the makeshift wooden ones had had its legs shot one too many times and it collapsed forward under its own weight.

The Jaffa occupants were struggling to find cover, their cannons had to be abandoned for at least the length of the battle.

Another four came through and another four and suddenly the Chappa'ai cut out. There was a knot of enemy Jaffa who had come through the Chappa'ai and survived initial fire, maybe ten of them when the Chappa'ai closed but they fell quickly enough.

Mya'ac tried to take stock of the situation; at least with Samuda on site it was unlikely that casualties were significant. She had to begin the post battle clean up, "Pile up the enemy bodies with the other ones, strip them of armour and weapons, if injured report to the infirmary."

It was over but for how long, She sat, resting for a moment she needed to take a breath before one of her Jaffa approached her, "Mya'ac there appears to be four hundred dead enemy Jaffa."

Mya'ac sighed with relief, 500 dead opposition in two battles, at least she was doing good work. She nodded at the Jaffa making the report, "Very well, continue with the clean-up process. I must inform Lord Samuda."

Mya'ac stood and walked towards the infirmary, drawing herself to attention she called out, "My Lord," seeing Samuda's attention shift to her, "400 enemy dead in this attack, we lost one of my wooden cannon towers, and the men are tired, I am not sure we can do this again."

Samdua nodded, "You may have to, I will order up reinforcements into the line. Thankfully all the wounded will be ready for battle with a bit of rest and some attention with the healing device.

AN AFAIK this is my longest Chapter so far so yay. Also we are now over 20,000 words so something to celebrate imo. By the way I like to get reviews so feel free to write me one.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I don't own Stargate SG1.

Mya'ac snarled, five hundred Jaffa in two attacks in one day but not a single attack since. Could Anann really have given up so easily. If she had they could reduce the garrison at the gate. It had been over a week. Mya'ac knew that she was probably placing too much credit in Anann's ability to raise an army quickly.

Perhaps Anann would come in ships. Mya'ac shook her head, this planet was over a thousand light-years from a planet known to be under the control of the System Lords. Of course the system lords or their vassals didn't always acknowledge their control of planets.

Mya'ac wasn't the only one wishing for an attack to come. Samuda knew that being on the defensive when Anann attacked through the Chappa'ai was the best way for her to gain resources. Armour and weapons were valuable commodities, either in trade or based on the fact that she would not need to trade for them in the future. A gain in resources was always valuable for her small empire.

Mya'ac knew that the defences had been repaired since the previous attack however she wasn't as confident as she had been before the first attack in its ability to repel an invasion. The defence had been tested to its limit by 38 minutes of Jaffa coming though the Chappa'ai. If the Chappa'ai had been dialled again perhaps the defences would have broken.

While the defences themselves were the same they were staffed by a larger number of Jaffa. Samuda had committed her entire force to holding the Chappa'ai apart from her personal guards.

The Chappa'ai dialled, and Mya'ac cried out, "Jaffa stand ready." At that cry every Jaffa made sure that they were in position. For a minute there was no activity but then three Goa'uld grenades rolled through the Chappa'ai. Mya'ac was relieved; she had taken them into account when planning the defences. No Jaffa were stationed so close to the Chappa'ai that they would be effected by the grendades.

Within seconds the grenades detonated and Jaffa began streaming through the Chappa'ai. With almost 220 available to her the Jaffa were corpses were beginning to mount up around the Chappa'ai. It was not only the attacking Jaffa that were suffering, most of the attackers managed to get a shot off upon arrival.

Mya'ac forces were suffering their own wounds. A runner had left for the pyramid upon the arrival of the first Jaffa through the Chappa'ai. Mya'ac could only hope that Samuda arrived quickly enough to heal the wounded. A Jaffa advanced to join the barrier from the reserves, replacing a wounded Jaffa, Mya'ac roared over at him, "How many are left in the reserves."

"About two thirds," was the response.

Half the reserves left which meant that that twenty Jaffa had had to be replaced. It was a constant rhythm, duck, pop the head up, select a target and fire." The staff weapon wasn't the best weapon for this sort of combat. Perhaps if she talked to Samuda an alternative could be chosen, something less unwieldy which would be easier to aim and fire from cover.

The Chappa'ai shut down before powering up again, Mya'ac could hear curses from the Jaffa all around. Another thirty-eight minutes of assault was coming.

As the Chappa'ai shut off for the second Mya'ac felt that she couldn't guarantee another that they would survive another assault. At least the reserves would run out. Samuda had not arrived, it was a journey of over an hour from the pyramid to the Chappa'ai. Acting on impulse Mya'ac sprinted forward, dialling the dialling platform and trying to dial out giving her forces time to recover. Just as Mya'ac entered the sixth symbol an incoming wormhole was established.

The Chappa'ai had dialled a total of five times. The reserves had been exhausted after the third attack and Mya'ac knew that her existence was from this point on defined by her ability to win this battle. It was aim shoot and duck, her routine for continued existence. Despite the fact that she was supposed to lead the battle there was nothing much she could except hope to be an inspiration. There wasn't much that could be planned or adjusted in this battle. It was defend or die.

Suddenly Mya'ac felt two new figures come up beside her, the solid forms of Furkas and Kerak flanked her on either side, "Have we missed the party?" Furkas asked.

Mya'ac shook her head, "Still plenty to kill."

Furkas and Kerak was here, that meant Samuda was here. That meant that the wounded could be healed, not only would the wounded not die from their wounds but they could return to the field of battle. Mya'ac knew that the battle wasn't won yet, there was only so long they could hold on but with injured warriors returning to man the line maybe there death wasn't assured yet.

Suddenly the Chappa'ai closed, and this time Furkas made the attempt to dial out. As the seventh chevron connected there was cheering around the encampment. They had thirty-eight minutes to repair their defences, and Samuda had thirty-eight minutes to heal the wounded.

Mya'ac had to direct the work "Cut down more trees to reinforce the barricades. Drag the dead enemies away after making sure that they are dead. We need to make ourselves ready for another wave." Mya'ac turned to Furkas, "Stay at the dialling platform, once the Chappa'ai closes dial out again, we need more time."

Mya'ac was thankful for the opportunity to be a warrior. She had thought that her life would revolve around house and hearth. That said if she knew then what she knew now maybe she would not have pushed to enter Samuda's contest.

AN I know its kinda similar to the last chapter but it has to be done, I didn't want to deal with a battle like that with just a throwaway line of someone reporting to Samuda


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer I don't own SG1

Samuda heard the door open, looking up she saw Mya'ac entering the barracks that was converted into an infirmary. There was a slightly awed expression on Mya'ac's face, "2000" she stammered out.

Samuda was slightly confused and asked "2,000?"

Mya'ac nodded, "Yes My Lord 2,000 Jaffa in service to Anann dead."

Samuda couldn't help but smile, 2,000 sets of armour to be salvaged, and 2,000 staff weapons would be valuable commodities in trade. She wanted to grow the population of Jaffa but she wasn't sure the food supply would hold up. Perhaps bring in human slaves and have them set up another farming village. At the very least it meant that there were options available for her to spend resources. Then she remembered the dead and the smile faded. "Twenty of ours are dead today."

At this Mya'ac bowed her head, "We will grieve our fallen comrades," she paused before raising her head and in a more professional tone, "We are at 30 minutes."

Samuda nodded, 8 minutes and the Chappa'ai would close surely Anann would launch another attack. Standing and leaving in the infirmary "I have done all that I can here for now, Samuda left the barracks and walked for the dialling platform, "When the Chappa'ai closes dial Rudra."

Furkas looked slightly confused, "Rudra my Lord? Why Rudra?"

Samuda smiled, "Perhaps, if Nirrti is informed that Anann servant of Morrigan has lost 2,500 Jaffa in just under a week Nirrti will consider Anann a tempting target. Nirrti may remove the treat against us?"

Mya'ac looked slightly confused for a moment, "Do we want the threat over? Surely it is best to continue to stockpile resources."

Samuda nodded, "Perhaps Mya'ac, but we cannot let this continue forever." She looked at the dialling platform before calling Culsa over. "Culsa give me your opinion. I am of the opinion that we should alert Nirrti that Anann has launched an assault upon us and has lost 2,500 Jaffa. Nirrti would take advantage of Anann's losses and launch an assault. This would reduce the threat to us. Mya'ac thinks that we should allow Anann to attack and take advantage of the ability to loot attackers of armour and staff weapons."

Culsa considered it for a moment. "We can only hold the Chappa'ai for so long if they keep coming through the Chappa'ai. However the resources are valuable. Perhaps you should send someone to Rudra to recruit more Jaffa. In a week or two when Anann's losses mount I would reconsider the option of informing Nirrti. However perhaps we could launch our own counter attack."

Samuda shook her head, "No Culsa I don't think we can launch our own counter attack." Samuda waved her hand, "Look at this, look at how easy it is to defend a Chappa'ai, to make an attack viable you need to have space support or knowledge that the Chappa'ai is undefended. That said I think you and Mya'ac are right, a few attacks more would actually be good for us. Culsa you are going to Rudra. Grab a cart and load it with staff weapons. Recruit as many Jaffa as you can and we will equip them as they arrive. When making payment for the Jaffa inform Jasic, Nirrti's treasurer that we have had some trouble with Anann's Jaffa."

Culsa looked slightly confused, "I thought we were not going to inform Nirrti of Anann's losses yet?"

Samuda smiled, "We aren't going to tell her, just hint, Nirrti won't act on a hint that something is happening, if we need to reduce the pressure that we are feeling then well a seed will have been planted."

Culsa nodded, "Yes my lord, have you any other instructions."

The Chappa'ai shut off and Furkas began dialling the sequence for Rudra. A sigh of relief echoed around the clearing as the Chappa'ai connected. Samuda thought for a minute before answering Culsa, "Don't be afraid to spend some time choosing Jaffa. Take a couple of days."

Culsa went to the rear of the barracks where staff weapons taken from attacking Jaffa was stacked in carts. Pulling a cart towards the Chappa'ai he bowed briefly as he passed Samuda, "My Lord. I will be back in a couple of days."

As Culsa walked through the Chappa'ai Mya'ac turned to Samuda, "Are you sure that it was wise to give him a couple of days."

Samuda nodded, "yes Mya'ac I think that it was. If he has a day or two he will recruit better warriors. We will be able to hold. Anann will not be able to hold this kind of attack constantly, unless of course Morrigan has joined the attack in full."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer I don't own stargate sg1

Samuda and Mya'ac were walking around the encampment inspecting positions, it had been seventy minutes since the last attack and the Chappa'ai would remain open for another six minutes. Mya'ac turned to Samuda, "Do you think they will come?"

Samuda shrugged, "I honestly don't know, I mean there is only so long that Anann can be stubborn. She isn't a system lord and she can't just throw away Jaffa, but this is a nice hiding hold for Anann to have and I can understand her not wanting to lose it. We had best be prepared for an attack."

Mya'ac nodded, "Yes My Lord."

There was a call from Furkas, who had been given responsibility for time keeping, "Two minutes, stand ready."

The Chappa'ai would close in two minutes and this time no one would try and dial out. They were ready and willing to defend the Chappa'ai.

The Chappa'ai closed and all Samuda could do is wait with baited breath for it to open. Anann had kept Jaffa flowing through the Chappa'ai until the close of the last wormhole but was that the last.

A minute passed, and then two, a third minute passed before the Chappa'ai opened. Samuda was retreating to the infirmary; she knew that her most important role in battle was as a healer rather than in the trenches.

It had the added benefit of winning her the hearts and minds of the Jaffa. Who would not follow the leadership of someone who healed them. It was the same reason she had toured the villages healing.

She could hear the blast of staff weapons as she entered the infirmary. Patients were brought to her one by one and she used the healing device before sending them back to battlefield.

After 30 minutes the sound of staff weapons faded.

A few minutes later the stargate closed and even from the infirmary Samuda could hear the sound of it opening again. No renewed sound of staff blasts. Getting up Samuda left the infirmary. She could see Jaffa still in position but no one was coming through the Chappa'ai.

Walking up to the barricades Samuda quickly found Mya'ac, "What do you think?"

Mya'ac looked a little confused, "Something more strategic perhaps, deny us use of the stargate and frustrate us."

Samuda nodded, "That would make sense, for example Culsa will not be able to return due to the stargate being locked with an incoming wormhole. He will need to be lucky in order to return. Perhaps there will also be raids, keep the Chappa'ai open and maybe our forces will relax. Under the previous system the activation of the Chappa'ai was a clear marker that there was going to be an attack. You will need to keep the Jaffa battle ready."

My'ac bowed her head, "Is there anything we can do to stop this?"

Samuda looked around and waved her hand, "Are we back to informing Nirrti that Anann has lost so many Jaffa? Nirrti would then find Anann's worlds a tempting target."

Mya'ac nodded "It seems to be our only option."

Samuda looked around, "I am going into Louchanure, send a runner if there is another attack."

As Samuda headed away from the Chappa'ai Furkas and Kerak fell into their customary roles escorting her, one in front and the other behind her. Kerak was the one to break the silence, "Where are we going?"

Samuda pointed south, "Louchanure."

A short time passed and Samuda arrived at the village. She was greeted by a bowing Aodh who seemed have become the village's unofficial liaison to her. "Fair day, My Lord."

Samuda nodded back at him, "Fair day Aodh."

Aodh looked thoughtful for a moment as if he was considering how to phrase his point without causing offense, "If I may enquire what your business with us is today. Tribute is not due, the boats were not alerted of your arrival and Aine did not inform me to expect your arrival."

Samuda smiled, Aodh was showing some spirit, her was one that she wanted to tell in the shorter term about her not being a God. In fact she wanted to tell many of her people that she was not a God. "There is a project that I am thinking of undertaking in this village. If it comes to pass you shall know about it. For now I wish to look around."

Agriculture on the planet was like many tasks performed by humans in Goa'uld territories an incredibly low tech industry. The staple crop was wheat grain which was then milled by hand into flower, which was then used in baking bread which served as sixty per cent of the diet of the villagers.

Samuda was planning the installation of a watermill in Louchanure to take advantage of Louchanure's position by the lakeside. Once completion it would half the time required for the milling process, even when transporting the grain to and from Louchanure was taken into account. The villagers could use this extra time to expand their fields and thus their food production.

She had a site in mind for the installation of the mill but she wished to ask locals today about how much variance there was in the size of the lake based on season.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer I don't own Stargate SG1

As Culsa stepped through the Chappa'ai he was greeted by one of the gate guards. Culsa noticed that Nirrti had a less impressive camp at the Stargate itself than Samuda did but all knew that it was folly to attack a system lord's capital through the Chappa'ai. The Jaffa and defences that were at the Chappa'ai were supplemented by Al'kesh and Gliders who were capable of reaching the Chappa'ai within minutes and providing heavy air support.

Culsa looked at the gate guard who had greeted him and asked, "What news of the war?" If he was able to pick up useful intelligence while he was here it would be valuable to Samuda.

The Jaffa looked him up and down before answering, "Lord Nirrti is away from Rudra with her fleet. She expects to win a great victory." Culsa smiled putting on a pleased expression upon hearing the news, but in reality he interpreted its meaning. Nirrti was away and the gate guard didn't know anything.

Culsa thought for a moment before deciding to head for the Tel'tak that Samuda had left behind on her first visit to Rudra. Culsa had not been to check on it on his last visit to the planet and he felt that he should ensure that nothing was damaged or stolen. Culsa noticed that the streets were emptier than on either of his previous visit. Culsa was sure that this meant that Nirrti had brought many Jaffa warriors with her.

Culsa didn't like that thought since if Nirrti was bringing many Jaffa she may have entered the training fields of the best warriors. Upon reaching the Tel'tak he noticed that it was still sealed shut. Opening he noticed that some cargo remained from their original journey to Rudra. Resealing it he left the Tel'tak and headed for the training fields.

His earlier fears were right. Less than a quarter the young warriors that had been present training last time he was on Rudra were here today. There was even a space for a group of young Jaffa women to train their skills. This was quiet unusual as the training grounds were primarily the preserve of those training to serve the Goa'uld rather than those training to defend their homes. Culsa wondered if any had the potential to match Mya'ac.

Looking at the Jaffa training under the instruction of the training masters he noticed that few of them were up to the standard of those he had recruited previously. One caught his attention with the skill that he showed as faced off against his opponent. A high strike with the Bashaak, or training staff, and then a sweep of the leg and his opponent was on the ground. Another opponent was assigned to him was quickly defeated.

Culsa had an idea; this Jaffa appeared to be highly skilled in hand to hand combat. Would he also have good decision making. Culsa figured that he would make his job easier and test the young warrior at the same time.

Calling his attention Culsa walked up to his chosen candidate, "You young warrior what is your name."

The Jaffa looked at Culsa and answered confidently, "I am Gerak."

Culsa nodded, "Gerak then, you are going to enter into the service of My Lord Samuda. I wish you to prove your worth to serve Samuda. Find me at least 20 others who will prove to be competent warriors. Return in an hour."

The young warrior nodded, sprinting away from his training group, interestingly he chose not a single one that he was training with. Culsa decided to walk around the training group some more hoping that someone would catch his eye.

Culsa spotted several more that appeared competent but none who possessed the sheer skill of his earlier selection. He grabbed them and had them follow him but did not them send them off to select more. By the time Gerak returned to him Culsa had an entourage of 12 Jaffa. Gerak was accompanied by 25 Jaffa, 12 male and thirteen women. Culsa paused for a moment as he realised that but then thought back on Mya'ac, he would not dismiss females because they were female.

Raising an eyebrow at Gerak, Culsa waited for Gerak to say something, "Nearly every male Jaffa who is any good is already in service to Nirrti or one of her vassals. The best women are not be in service to a Goa'uld."

Culsa laughed, "You are right Gerak, very few of those who remain on these fields are competent. Unfortunately I have to find more good warriors before I return to your new Lord."

AN I don't know if I'll get to update tomorrow, if I don't it won't be me abandoning the story, promise, I just have a busy day.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer I don't own Stargate

Gerak blanched, "Would our Lord not accept that you would only take the competent into her service."

Culsa laughed, "Do you want to die Gerak."

Gerak stepped back, "Are you saying that she would…." he paused in horror, "Kill us if you did not bring back enough warriors." Culsa was confused Samuda would do no such thing, before he figured out Gerak's point the warrior continued on "I picked many of these warriors because I know them well enough to trust in battle. Some are my friends and family, what have I" however he was cut off by Culsa's laughing.

"Lord Samuda would not kill me or you for failing to recruit enough Jaffa, I was talking more about the risk of death given the state of affairs at the moment. You should learn not to jump to conclusions Gerak." Culsa waved his hand at Gerak's selections. "Split and spar! I wish to observe you."

Culsa watched the young warriors fight he observed that Gerak had managed to select competent warriors. None stood out as brilliant fighters but they were good. The women were able to stand up for themselves well however Culsa could see that they lacked the level of practice and experience that the young men possessed. Still it would come in time.

Culsa spent the day and most of the next morning selecting warriors to enter into Samuda's service. He knew that the fifty he had selected would do well in Samuda's service.

When Culsa had finished selecting warriors he travelled to Nirrti's pyramid. He had no desire to do more than return to the world that was quickly becoming his home but first the bureaucratic niceties have to be performed. Culsa would have to hand over payments to Nirrti's treasurer.

Entering the pyramid, Culsa quickly retraced his steps from his previous journey leading him to Treasurer Jasic's office.

Entering he bowed waiting to be acknowledged. After a few minutes Jasic decided to acknowledge him, "Rise Jaffa."

Culsa stood and began to speak, "My Lord. Lord Samuda has instructed me to provide you payment for the Jaffa that she has had me recruit this day."

Jasic raised his eyebrow, "Indeed, does she need more Jaffa already. She has not had her last batch long enough for them to expire of old age."

Culsa was slightly confused but answered regardless, Jasic had provided him an opening to slip into conversation that Samuda had had struggles with Anann's counterattack, "No my Lord, not a one has perished from old age. Jaffa in service to Anann have been attacking through the Chappa'ai."

Jassic nodded, "Your payment is satisfactory." Jasic paused for a moment before handing Culsa a scroll, "Inform your God that Lord Nirrti wishes her presence in five months' time for Lord Nirrti's annual Grand Court. Details are on the scroll."

Culsa nodded, "Yes My Lord."

Culsa left the room, and then the pyramid walking towards the Chappa'ai. Upon arrival he entered the symbols to bring him back to Samuda's planet. As the wormhole failed to engage he struck the ground with his staff. Was the Chappa'ai destroyed, or buried. How would he return.

AN Sorry it's a short update my being busy yesterday dragged onto today so I didn't have time to write more.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been two days since Culsa had left and Samuda had returned to the Chappa'ai. Anann had managed to block their Chappa'ai by keeping it dialled since. Well you could say that she had kept it blocked but another description of events would be that she had wasted her time since Samuda did not have plans to dial out. If she had wished to dial out it would be within her capabilities since opening the Chappa'ai was determined merely by who could do it quicker, her or whoever Anann had dialling it.

Samuda found the situation mildly humorous however she knew that the Chappa'ai being constantly open had Mya'ac and the other Jaffa guarding the gate on a hair trigger.

However two days had passed and Samuda knew that Culsa was due to return. Looking at Mya'ac she gave the instruction, "Next time the gate closes dial Rudra."

Mya'ac was confused, wormholes created by the Chappa'ai were one way only. Dialling Rudra would not make it easier to retrieve Culsa. If anything it would make it harder. If Culsa was trying to return through the Chappa'ai there would be three people trying to dial rather than two which would surely mean that he would have a harder time."

Mya'ac was thankful the Samuda understood her confusion and explained, "By dialling Rudra we can send a messenger telling Culsa to dial when the Chappa'ai closes. Once we have the Chappa'ai open Culsa will have the advantage since he can begin to dial home as soon as the Chappa'ai closes while Anann will not know when the Chappa'ai closes."

Mya'ac nodded "I understand."

Ten minutes passed and Mya'ac stood ready to dial the Chappa'ai. She knew the gate was due to close and as it did she immediately began dialling Rudra. Before she could complete the dialling sequence an incoming wormhole was established. "Damn it" she cried out.

Samuda tried to reassure the Jaffa. "Do not be concerned, there is not an immediate need to have Culsa present."

Gerak looked at his new commander. Culsa had stalked off away from the Chappa'ai and was firing his staff weapon randomly at trees. The rest of the Jaffa had remained at the Chappa'ai however he had followed Culsa. He had to say something just to draw attention to himself so that Culsa would know that he had followed. "Nice aim sir."

Culsa let off a stream of profanity which Gerak ignored unflinchingly, "What is wrong sir."

Culsa growled "The Chappa'ai did not connect. I am concerned."

Gerak shook his head, "Surely there is no need to be concerned about our new God."

Culsa didn't know what to do, he didn't want to come out spraying religious rhetoric, like he felt that he should, and he didn't feel capable of lying to the younger warrior, however Culsa didn't want to walk away from his duty to his lord. Someone who Gerak would have to Call God. "Even Gods do need help and I have not been there to provide it." Was the answer Culsa decided upon.

Culsa was convinced something was wrong, that Anann had continued her attack, that Mya'ac at the gate had been overwhelmed, that Samuda, Furkas, Kerak and Mya'ac had died. When Alloa's world had been attacked by Morigan's fleet Culsa had left behind his family. His sisters were married and his brothers and father in service to Alloa or to another Goa'uld in her service. His brothers were like he had been, fanatics. He knew in his heart that they had died when Morigan's forces attacked.

Now he was faced with the threat of losing what had become in many ways a second family. The long Tel'tak journey to Rudra, and the stresses of combat had bonded them together. Had Anann killed them.

Culsa was at the Chappa'ai, he had been there for six hours dialling out every ten minutes, and he as the time went on his desperation was mounting.

Suddenly the Chappa'ai opened and a Jaffa walked out, a Jaffa he knew, a Jaffa he had recruited to Samuda's service. Silently he thanked whatever true higher power that there was while waiting for the Jaffa to talk.

"Culsa! Anann is attempting to block the Chappa'ai by dialling the Chappa'ai. Lord Samuda claims that we will have an advantage when the Chappa'ai closes. Since Anann will not know that it is closed we will be able to dial in."

Culsa nodded understanding the point that the Jaffa was making and settled himself down at the dialling platform. As the wormhole winked out of existence Culsa quickly dialled the Chappa'ai, calling out to the Jaffa, "Through the Chappa'ai."

Gerak and the other new recruits sprinted through the Chappa'ai as he called out the order.

As Culsa walked through the Chappa'ai following his recruits, his new comrades all that he could about was that it would be good to be home.

AN Yay 25,000 words written.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer I don't own Stargate SG1

Three months had passed since Culsa's return from Rudra. The Jaffa Culsa had brought back from Rudra had integrated well with the existing forces.

The gate had been constantly tied up by Anann's gate denial strategy until two weeks ago. However for no reason Anann had stopped. Samuda was convinced that Anann had suffered a reversal.

She had called her original Jaffa together to begin her newest plan. She had spent the last couple of weeks plotting out the positions of the nearest six stars and establishing potential stargate addresses. The Goa'uld had supposedly abandoned this sector of space after Ra, Apophis and Cronus drove Sokar into exile however Anann had control of this planet, who knew how many others had nearby bases.

Samuda did not want to be lulled into believing that there was no Goa'uld within 10 years journey until the day that a hostile Ha'tak showed up. Even if the planets were not occupied by other Goa'uld perhaps there would be human populations that she could take over or transplant onto her current planet. She would certainly need a larger population base in the longer term.

As Mya'ac, Culsa, Furkas and Kerak entered the room that Samuda had converted into a conference room she paused for a minute, realising that she had given no instructions as to the gateguard she turned to Mya'ac, "Who is in charge at the gate?"

Mya'ac looked at Culsa, "I left Culsa's favourite Gerak in charge at the gate."

Samuda paused for a moment, "What do the old hands think about that, the Jaffa from the first batch recruited."

Mya'ac shook her head, "There is a little resentment because a few of the newer batch appear to be on a leadership track. That said there are those from the older batch of recruits on a leadership track as well."

Samuda looked at Culsa, "What do you think Culsa, do you think there is problems between the different sets of recruits?"

Culsa considered it for a moment, "There are a few blowhards in the older set of recruits that have problems with the newer recruits but they are a small minority."

Samuda nodded, "Work on it both of you." Samuda smiled, it was time to get down the substance of the meeting. Samuda pulled out four scrolls and handed one to each Jaffa. Upon each was six lines of six symbols. Then she sat down and waited for a response.

Furkas was the first to respond, "Chappa'ai addresses."

Kerak nodded, "What's special about these addresses. Why are they important? I don't recognise any of them but I know many of them."

Samuda smiled and reached for a computer console. In a minute she pulled up a map of the region of space around her current planet. She pressed a button and a circle appeared around one star, "This is where we are now." She pressed another button and circles appeared around six other stars. Then six symbols appeared beside each star.

Culsa smiled, "Kerak, they are the nearest stars to us. If there is another Goa'uld nearby then those are addresses to the planets that present the clearest risk to us."

Samuda nodded, "Exactly. Culsa you are to select 10 Jaffa as an exploratory policy to go through the Chappa'ai and begin exploring these planets. Explore one planet at a time and report back regularly."

Culsa nodded "Yes My Lord."

Mya'ac cleared her throat, "There must be other exploratory goals. It can't be, just go through the Chappa'ai determine whether or not there is another Goa'uld there and retreat. There must be other objectives?"

Samuda nodded, "You are right Mya'ac there are other objectives. If there is no Goa'uld on the planet Culsa, establish the status or the presence of any indigenous populations. Find out if there are resources present. Also look for any abandoned weaponry or ships or other technologies. Sokar was advanced in many ways."

A few hours had passed and Samuda had selected his exploratory party. Samuda had come out to the Chappa'ai to see them off and she was waiting for them to leave. Culsa began to dial the first address. He completed the address and it failed to connect. Samuda walked up to Culsa and he turned with a confused expression on his face. "What happened?"

Samuda looked at the Chappa'ai, perhaps the gate is in use, or perhaps it is buried. Try the next address. He dialled the next and the next eventually reaching the sixth Chappa'ai address, not one of the six connected.

Samuda shook her head, "I guess exploration must be delayed. Meeting tomorrow."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer I do not own Stargate SG1

Samuda was upset; her plan had failed completely, of the six nearby stars not a one connected. She knew that there had been Chappa'ai's there in the past, she could remember them through Goa'uld genetic memory. She would have to explore the nearby starts some other way. Not that it would be as easy as using the Chappa'ai but it would be doable. On the journey to Rudra, Samuda had tried to teach Mya'ac, Culsa, Furkas and Kerak about the workings of the Tel'tak. Of the four Mya'ac was the one had gained the greatest understanding. For this reason Mya'ac would be in charge of this project.

Samuda waited for her original Jaffa to arrive before beginning to explain her new plan for exploration. "If the Chappa'ai will not do then we shall explore the nearest planets to use by ship."

Culsa was the first to react, "My Lord, are we to wait for a Tel'tak to arrive from Rudra. Surely we cannot wait for such a long period to explore our neighbourhood. The Tel'tak would take decades to arrive."

Samuda smiled, "Who ever said the Tel'tak would travel via hyperspace."

Culsa shook his head, "We don't know any other method of transport for it."

Samuda continued smiling, she had an idea and it was possible for her to arrange. "Mya'ac I thought you much about the Tel'tak, you can disassemble it into pieces capable of travelling through the Chappa'ai."

Mya'ac's jaw dropped. "I'm not sure if I could, my lord, and even if I could it would take a long time."

Samuda nodded, "You can do it, and the time that it would take is less than other options that are available. What is more you need not do it alone. Select a number of warriors to aid you."

Mya'ac nodded, "Yes my Lord."

Internally she was fuming. Select a number of warriors Samuda said. The warriors wouldn't know much about the Tel'tak, or any Goa'uld technologies they would have to be educated from the base up as she worked on the Tel'tak. Since she was being assigned to the duty most likely she would be assigned to the task of reassembling the Tel'tak. Sometimes Samuda really put pressure on her.

Culsa however was delighted he had learned almost as much as Mya'ac about the Tel'tak and he was relieved not have been given the task. "Who will command the guards at the Chappa'ai in Mya'ac's absence?"

Samuda looked at him somewhat condescendingly at him, "That will be your responsibility."

Culsa nodded, "Yes my Lord." He was slightly concerned that he was being assigned as Mya'ac's replacement while just yesterday he had his own role as head of a new exploratory program while now he was Mya'ac's replacement. Then again perhaps Mya'ac was only in charge of the Chappa'ai defence because Samuda had other plans for him.

As the meeting came to a close Mya'ac left for the Chappa'ai. She knew which warriors she wished to bring with her to Rudra. In her mind she had already began planning the work on the Tel'tak. First she would have to strip the interior, the shield generators, the rings, the control systems, the self-destruct, the hyperdrive and the sublight engines. They could all be transferred through the Chappa'ai easily once taken out from the Tel'tak, or if not easily they could be reduced to parts which could be transferred through the Chappa'ai. After that she would have to construct scaffolding around the Tel'tak so she could work on the entire chasis from the outside and work on taking apart.

This would be the work of months. It also ruled her out of the arrangements for Nirrti's forthcoming Grand Court. It was a series of meetings in Nirrti's pyramids with tests of arms for the Jaffa. The tests of arms were entertainment and gambling opportunities for the Goa'uld present. Mya'ac had hoped to take part but those Jaffa taking part representing Samuda would shortly be separating from duties in order to practice. Since she was assigned to this task she was sure that she would not be taking part, not that she thought she was going to enter and win competitions but given her gender she would likely be able to provide a high on bet for her lord.

Upon reaching the Chappa'ai, Mya'ac called warriors together that she would take with her to Rudra before dialling the Chappa'ai. Her new task was about to begin.

AN Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy.


End file.
